Master Chief vs General Grievous
by Hunter Predator
Summary: What happens when the Covenant adopt a new general? The Master Chief might have a hard time with this particular enemy. Epilogue: The final chapter, the one that will link Halo, MCvGG, and Halo2 together, enjoy!
1. Prologue

** Hey everybody, how are ya doing? My name is Hunter Predator if you don't already know, and if you haven't read my other stories, I write crossovers. My next crossover, MCvGG fans of Halo and Star Wars rejoice! However, I myself am not a Stars Wars fan (I'll watch it, but I'm not obsessed with it) and I haven't even seen the new Star Wars movie**, **all I know is that General Grievous is a general and pretty bad-ass. So the General Grievous in the fic may not be correct, but help me out, if I do something wrong, review and tell me what I need to do, thanks.**

**Master Chief vs. General Grievous**

Prologue

"Halo…it's finished…" Cortana said softly, shortly after the ring-world of Halo exploded behind their ship. The Master Chief sat down at the controls and sighed.

"No, I think we're just getting started." With a hiss of escaping air, he pulled his helmet off and set it at his side. He was ready for a long time of rest until he met the Covenant again, a group of alien races bent of humanity's destruction, which included their tactical leaders, Elites, armored monsters that were deployed more like equipment rather than soldiers, Hunters, and the regular ground troops, Jackals and Grunts. Then later he faced off against even deadlier creatures called Flood, which turned their hosts into deformed monsters. Within seconds of silence, the Master Chief, or his real name, John, fell to sleep.

* * *

"Obi-wan, your head is mine!" A giant figure boomed as a light saber slashed through the air, only to be blocked by the man named Ob-wan's light saber. The android attacking him was named General Grievous, with a skull-shaped helmet, two piercing yellow eyes, white armor, and a long cape that was white outside and red inside. His hand reached to his belt, where several other light sabers were hung, and snatched one. Obi-wan threw his hand out and pushed Grievous away a bit, but because he was losing strength, the force in him was weaker as well. 

"It doesn't matter if I die today, Anakin will defeat you." He snarled.

"Oh really?" Grievous said amusingly, cocking an eyebrow. "Just to let you know, Anakin has become Darth Vader!"

"Liar!" Obi-wan cried and smashed his light saber into the window beside him. He held out his hand and with the Force, pushed Grievous away, just enough to escape. Quickly he made a run for it and fled through the elevator.

"What the…? What did you…?" The glass shattered and the massive android was pulled out into the blackness of space. It seemed that Obi-wan had won, and General Grievous was no more.

* * *

"Uh…" The android muttered as he was coming to. His yellow eyes opened a little bit and his vision was fuzzy for awhile. 

"He's coming to." He heard a high-pitched, scratchy voice say. Grievous's eyes became alert as he snatched whatever talked and threw it into the wall, where it fell to the floor limp. He heard guns load and turned around. Before him stood two tall, lizard-faced creatures wearing glistening armor, around the two of them were creatures similar to one Grievous threw into the wall, all holding either a small pistol of some sort or a device with several spikes projecting from the top of it, the two taller beings aimed their rifle devices as the android.

"Hmm…maybe you will do us some good." The one in gold armor said. He lowered his plasma rifle and nodded, clicking his lower mandibles. "Greetings to you android, I am Juka 'Jemomee. Stand down Grunts." The ones called Grunts did so, but were still suspicious after what Grievous did to one of their kind.

"Pleasure to meet you android, I am Liri 'Letomee." The being in red armor said, lowering his plasma rifle as well.

"May I ask your name android? You seem very dangerous." 'Jemomee said. Grievous's eyes narrowed slightly, not trusting these strange beings, but rose up, to his full height, around eight feet, which was how tall 'Jemomee and 'Letomee were.

"I am General Grievous." He said sternly, then broke down coughing. 'Jemomee glared at the nearest Grunt.

"Grunt, get this android something to nourish him." He ordered.

"But sir, he's an android." The Grunt replied innocently.

"NOW!" The being boomed. The Grunt jumped in surprise, and scurried off. 'Jemomee returned to his kindness toward Grievous and said. "General Grievous, we are the Covenant, a group of superior beings that wish to wipe out the human race. 'Letomee and I are Elites as the humans call us, these are Grunts," He pointed at the Grunts. "And there are Jackals, Hunters, and the Prophets. You will learn of these one by one I'm sure."

"You hate the human race as well?" Grievous asked, recovering from his cough.

"Yes, they are the devil in our religion, our Prophets have showed us the way, and we will succeed. We just need to find there main base planet, where most of their young and females are."

"I do not know of this planet of which you speak." Grievous responded. Both 'Jemomee and 'Letomee sighed, but 'Jemomee looked up, with pride in his yellow eyes this time. "You're a general, how would you like to serve the Covenant?" Grievous's eyes widened and he nodded eagerly.

"I would do anything to dispose of the humans." He said. 'Jemomee and 'Letomee looked at each other, clicking their mandibles in satisfaction. 'Letomee stepped forward.

"Of course, we will need to consult with our Prophets; they are the wisest of beings you know." Grievous's eyes narrowed and he smiled behind his mask. The Grunt returned with a small bottle, probably filled with some sort of liquid, whether it be water or not wasn't clear.

"Drink?" 'Jemomee offered. Grievous shook his head. The Elite scowled at the Grunt and smacked the bottle out of his hands. "Now clean it up!" He barked. The Grunt did as he was told and retrieved a rag. General Grievous had a feeling he was going to like being a Covenant.

**Like it? Yes I know that's not how Grievous dies at the begins, but remember, I haven't even seen the movie so that was my own way to kill him. I hope you all review so I can continue on with the story, till then, bye.**


	2. Chapter 1: Commander Grievous

** I'm going to update simply because tommorrow the site will be down for a while. Thanks _ShotgunChief _about the android cyborg thing, like I said, I hardly know anything about Star Wars.**

Chapter 1:

Commander Grievous

'Jemomee and 'Letomee led Grievous to what seemed to be a waiting room of some sort. 'Jemomee turned.

"Grievous, you must wait here, with 'Letomee. I shall speak with the Prophets." The Elite said. Grievous nodded, along with 'Letomee. The gold-armored warrior turned and walked through the door, which appeared to be dark inside. 'Letomee's head looked at Grievous, supported by his broad shoulders and long, strong neck.

"Take a seat if you wish." He said, motioning to the seat behind the general. Grievous took the offer and saw down, as well as 'Letomee.

'Jemomee entered the dark chamber, which had a single light shining in it, at the center, where a single Prophet and Elite stood, as if waiting for him. The Prophet was not a High Prophet, so he showed much less superiority compared to the three High Prophets, but still the other Covenant looked up to him. His massive head and large golden crown was supported by a skinny serpent-like neck. His body was covered in a valuable red robe, which sat on a hovering throne.

The Elite beside him was a smug being by the name of Nula 'Nakimee. He wore grey armor and thought of himself as being much better than any other Elite, simply because he consulted with the Prophet on the ship. He had never even seen battle before, and was often laughed at when asked to fire the simplest of Covenant weapons, for he did not know how to work them.

"Ah, 'Jemomee, the Prophet does not want to speak with you." 'Nakimee snapped and crossed his arms. The Prophet brought a skinny hand out, his long, bony fingers flexed out, and through this motion, ordered 'Nakimee to silence. He looked down on 'Jemomee with curious black eyes, obviously knowing of Grievous.

"My Prophet." 'Jemomee said and bowed.

"Suck up." He heard 'Nakimee mutter. 'Jemomee rose up.

"The cyborg we found my Prophet is by the name of Grievous, and claims to be a general." The Prophet raised an eyebrow. 'Jemomee hated how this Prophet preferred to be silent rather than speak. "And…'Letomee and I asked him to join the Covenant."

"Wait!" 'Nakimee cried. "How DARE you and 'Letomee ask a being to serve the Covenant without my or the Prophet's…" The Prophet brought his hand up to silence him again and looked down on 'Jemomee, asking through his eyes why.

"He seems very skilled my Prophet, as well as intelligent and cunning." The Prophet nodded, and looked over to 'Nakimee, who scowled at 'Jemomee. 'Nakimee's eyes narrowed at 'Jemomee after what the Prophet told him telepathically.

"Grr…the Prophet wishes to see this General Grievous you speak of." 'Jemomee smiled, at both the Prophet's generosity and 'Nakimee's hatred in him, and nodded.

"Yes, I shall retrieve him my Prophet." He turned and nearly ran out of the door.

* * *

Grievous and 'Letomee were quite busy talking to one another about the other's weaponry. 

"So what makes you so powerful in your line of warriors?" 'Letomee asked. Grievous reached down under his cape and snatched a black and silver tube from his belt. He pulled it out and turned it on, a bright light flashed out and a blue sword appeared from the tube.

"It is a light saber, able to cut through many things, even steel." He said in his low, powerful voice. 'Letomee stared at the light saber in wonder, and remembered.

"Oh yes, the Covenant have something like that. We have Plasma Swords, only the best of the Elites have one. Come to think of it, I think 'Jemomee has one." Grievous's eyes narrowed with interest.

"Hmm…I'd like to see this Plasma Sword Sir 'Jemomee has." At that moment 'Jemomee himself burst through the door.

"Grievous, the Prophet would like to see you." He said, eagerly. Grievous stood up and walked past 'Jemomee into the dark chamber. He saw the Prophet, and 'Nakimee, who's scowled in his mandibles and hatred in his eyes made him know he was not welcome.

"General Grievous, as 'Jemomee has informed us." 'Nakimee growled. He turned his snout up in the air at the two. "Let's see what you can really do." The Prophet nodded and motioned for 'Jemomee to back away. Grievous looked around into the darkness and knew something was in there. The room suddenly lit up and the Prophet and 'Nakimee hovered up into the air, out of harm's way. In the now lit room, there were a dozen Grunts, armed with plasma pistols or needlers, four Jackals whose shields glowed (Grievous wondered why they didn't glow in the dark room before) who were armed with plasma pistols, and two blue-armored Elites, armed with plasma rifles.

General Grievous's cape was tossed over his shoulders to reveal his skeletal frame, and with two hands, snatched a light saber and activated both. 'Jemomee and 'Nakimee were surprised at Grievous's skill as the general charged and sliced a Grunt clean in half with one saber, and impaled a Jackal with the other. He crouched down and spun quickly on his heels, slicing and slashing all the Grunts and Jackals too clumsy to get caught in his attack. Blue and purple blood oozed over the floor as only a few Jackals were left and the two Elites charged. He turned to one Elite and jumped into the air, spinning end over end several times before he landed in front of the warrior and brought both light sabers down, slicing the Elite's arms off. As the being roared Grievous sliced his head off. He then spun on his heel and kicked the feet out from under the last Elite, causing him to fall to the floor. With his raptor-clawed foot, he pinned the Elite to the floor and looked up, seeing a Jackal over-charge a plasma shot. With an awesome throw, Grievous threw one of his light sabers and impaled the Jackal through the chest, killing it. The light saber turned off and fell from the dead Jackal, and fell to the floor.

Just as General Grievous was going to kill the last Elite, he heard clapping. He looked up, seeing the Prophet clap for him, and motion him to back down. Grievous nodded and took his clawed foot off of the Elite, who scrambled to his feet and thankfully bowed to him for sparing him. 'Nakimee and the Prophet lowered to the ground.

"That…that was amazing!" 'Nakimee said. "You must be a member of the Covenant." Instead of the appreciation of 'Nakimee, Grievous's yellow eyes were fixed on the Prophet, who was thinking of a decision. He slowly dropped to one knee.

"I would be honored, my lord, to be a Covenant." He dropped his head down and bowed to the wise being.

"You may." The Prophet boomed with his powerful, yet aged, voice. "It would be most wise I believe for you to join us Sir Grievous, for we were going to wipe your kind out no matter." Grievous got to his feet, and smiled behind his mask.

"Thank you my lord." He backed away, his head bowed. "Thank you." He turned and the doors opened before him, and closed shortly after he passed. 'Jemomee turned to the Prophet.

"And you, Juka 'Jemomee, should be proud for bringing the Covenant such a powerful warrior. Be off now." The Prophet waved the Elite away and 'Jemomee did as he was commanded.

'Letomee rose to his feet and walked beside Grievous and 'Jemomee down the endless halls and corridors of the Covenant vessel, listening to their small conversation. If it was one thing Grievous didn't like to do, it was to speak. Obviously, whoever trained him disciplined him very well, and 'Jemomee found great respect in that.

"The Prophet seems quite pleased with you." 'Jemomee said. "I'm sure you will become one of the best the Covenant has to offer."

"_One_ of the best?" Grievous asked. His thin, lizard-like pupils glared at 'Jemomee. "I will be _the_ best." 'Jemomee merely nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure if you try, you can become the best."

"Try?" Grievous asked, a slight chuckle came from his skull mask. "I can assure you 'Jemomee, that no one can defeat me in battle. 'Jemomee and 'Letomee looked at each other.

"Are you sure?" 'Letomee asked.

"Yes." Grievous growled.

"How about the Spartan?" 'Jemomee asked.

"Who is this Spartan? I will cast him down this very instant!" Grievous boomed. The three of them stopped, and Grievous's arms split, each one grabbed a light saber and ignited them, having four light sabers on at once. 'Letomee jumped away from the surprise move, but 'Jemomee didn't even twitch. Instead he crossed his arms and smiled at Grievous's frightening appearance.

"There is one the human who is responsible for many of our loses in the past, he is the Spartan, or the Demon." He replied. Grievous calmed down and turned off his weapons, then put them back on his belt.

"Who?" He asked, his eyes narrowed.

"He has single-handedly killed hundreds of our troops, even our best fall to him." 'Letomee added.

"Who!" Grievous asked again.

"I was spying over a human COM channel once, and I heard something about his name, Master Chief I believe it was." 'Jemomee said. "He has dealt with other gold-armored Elites such as I, any other Covenant, and has escaped Halo 04 from a Flood invasion."

"Master Chief? Where can I find him?" General Grievous asked. 'Jemomee shrugged.

"No one knows of his location. We don't even know if he escaped Halo 04."

"Then why did you say he did?" Grievous asked next.

"Simply because he has surprised us many times before, and we wouldn't be surprised if he did escape. The only one we know who actually escaped is missing half of his mandibles."

"Half-Jaw as we call him now." 'Jemomee added. Grievous grunted.

"You two are absolutely worthless! One day, I shall come across this Master Chief, and I shall take his head." He turned and marched off, his white cape following him. 'Letomee watched him leave and looked over to the older Elite.

"If he were to find the Spartan in battle, do you think he could kill him?" He asked. 'Jemomee nodded, and looked to 'Letomee.

"Listen young 'Letomee, no matter what happens, you stick close to Grievous. Do whatever he tells you, and treat him with respect."

"Why? What did he do in the Prophet's chamber?" 'Letomee asked. 'Jemomee didn't respond, instead, he walked down the hall opposite of which Grievous stormed down, leaving the scarlet-armored Elite alone, in silence.

Nula 'Nakimee was scouting the halls; the Prophet had ordered him to find Grievous, and tell him his rank on the field. He scowled over Grievous, sure he respected him, but he was also very jealous of how he pleased the Prophet so well in the battle. He turned a corner and stumbled into the android himself. He sat up and froze when he heard a hiss, and a green light saber blade just inches away from his face.

"Who are you?" Grievous demanded. He narrowed his eyes and grunted. "Aw, it's the smug one."

"Smug!" 'Nakimee barked. 'Letomee appeared behind Grievous.

"Who is it Lord Grievous?" Grievous, who liked being called 'Lord', looked at him and stepped away. "Oh, it's just 'Nakimee." He muttered and backed away.

"_Just_?" 'Nakimee stumbled to his feet, growling at the Elite, and snapped to attention. "Grievous, the Prophet has confirmed your status on the battlefield." He clasped his hands behind his back. "Commander."

"Commander?" Grievous snapped.

"Prophet's order, _Commander_ Grievous." 'Nakimee grinned at Grievous's angered expression, and walked back to his post. Grievous's robotic hand formed into a fist, and shook with anger. He turned and stormed down the hall.

"Uh…Lord Grievous." 'Letomee said and ran after the android. "Don't worry about it, you'll still manage a large group of Grunts and Jackals, even command a few blue-armored Elites. Being a Commander isn't that bad really. I'm one." 'Letomee said reassuringly. Grievous appreciated the Elite's attention in his thoughts, but he was going to remain angry and aggressive until he got the title 'General' once more. 'Letomee caught up beside Grievous and patted him on the shoulder. "Hey, from what I hear, you'll be a General in no time." Grievous glanced at him, and raised his head up a little higher.

"I know I shall become General Grievous once more." He said proudly. He looked forward. "Nut what I really want right now is to find this Master Chief, and kill him." Suddenly some sort of alarm went off, and an Elite's powerful voice boomed from small speakers in each room and hallway.

_"Commander Grievous is to report to his post, along with his squad. That is all."_ The speakers clicked off. Grievous and 'Letomee looked at each other.

"Come along, I know where you must go." The Elite said and led Grievous off.

**Like it yet? Yeah, yeah, the Master Cheif will be coming in anytime now. And then it's some hard-core ass kicking from then on. Only problem, when? I've still got to have Grievous meet the Flood so it may be sooner, or later. Don't forget to review my good friends, and with that, I'm off.**


	3. Chapter 2: Light Saber vs Shotgun

** Thank you all my great readers and reviewers, I finally have a story a lot of people like, unlike most of my work where only a handful do. Here is my next chapter, the first meeting that you all have been so eager to see. The first of many battles yet to come, here you are, the Master Chief vs. General/Commander Grievous!  
**

Chapter 2:

Light Saber vs. Shotgun

'Letomee and Grievous entered a massive chamber, where there were strange looking packages lying all around; a few Ghosts were at the ready, and a mortar tank. There were four Grunts, two Jackals, and a blue-armored Elite standing around a black circle in the center, cleared of any package or vehicle in there.

"What is going on?" Commander Grievous asked the Elite there.

"The Prophet has sent us, the new ones, on our first mission Commander." He answered. "We are to go down and eliminate a small contaminant of Flood in another ship Commander." Grievous would've asked what Flood were, but he had no time. He looked back at 'Letomee, and from pure instinct on the battlefield, knew what to do.

"You may go now 'Letomee." He said and turned to the blue-armored Elite. "Before we go into action, I must know the names of my squad." The Covenant there seemed shocked, as if no one had asked them that.

"My name is Ruka 'Ritamee Commander." The Elite said. Grievous walked down the line to hear his team's names. He was on Jackals next, there shields ready as well as plasma pistols.

"Yui." The first one squawked with his bird-like mouth.

"Ruk." The other screeched. Ruk was much taller than Yui, and much ganglier, he also wore a helmet. Next came Grunts. Grievous had to bend down much more to hear their names.

"Pepak." The first Grunt barked.

"Hular." The second chirped.

"Yupitar." The next peeped.

"Mikile." The last replied. Grievous grunted in satisfaction, and turned.

"Alright Squad, you are under my command now, and as a member of this squad, you will do anything I tell you. Now the reason I asked you names is to establish to link, a connection if you will, so if it gets dangerous down there, when we're sticking together, I can know your name and you know mine." 'Ritamee looked down at his Commander.

"Commander, what weapon are you bringing?" He asked, seeing Grievous had no needler or plasma rifle.

"I have my own." Grievous replied. "So how do we get to this ship?" 'Ritamee pointed to the center.

"Right there Commander." Grievous walked up and stopped at the center. Just as he planted both of his clawed feet onto the floor, the ground below them opened and it appeared to be a gravity lift, only that it was from one ship to the other. Pepak was the first to fly down to the other ship. The gravity lift held some sort of force field, so the coldness of space couldn't get in. Next Yui shot down to the ship. One by one, each of them dropped down to the other ship, Grievous was the last one to go.

* * *

Commander Grievous found himself in the cargo bay of the other ship, almost exact to the one on his ship, only that the packages with weapons and ammo in them were torn open, with the items all gone. Grievous turned and looked at his team, all of them shivered when a few lumps of some green material fell from the ceiling, 'Ritamee tried not to but it was obvious he was frightened. Grievous scowled to himself at his team of cowards and surveyed the area. He brought a hand up and snapped his robotic fingers, catching the attention of his team. 

He turned and pointed at Yui, Mikile, and Pepak, and motioned them to the door on the right. He then pointed to Ruk, Yupitar, and Hular, and motioned them to the door on the left, again without uttering a word. He pointed at 'Ritamee and then to himself, meaning he was to go with him. The groups scattered to their positions, and 'Ritamee silently approached his Commander. Suddenly Grievous held his hand up, signaling a pause in his team, all of them stopped to listen. There were a few dings and rattles heard throughout the ship, something else was in that ship. He turned to Yui's team, and motioned them to keep an eye on the nearest door, then to Ruk's team, motioning them to their door. It was now that he pulled out two light sabers in each hand and ignited them. 'Ritamee stared at the light sabers in awe and quickly brought up his plasma rifle.

Again dings and pings echoed throughout the ship, and then utter silence. Then, just less than ten seconds of silence, something slammed into the door of the massive door standing before Grievous and 'Ritamee.

"Brace yourself." Grievous said softly over to 'Ritamee, who knew what was behind that door. The others readied their weapons at the door, and waited for the satisfying boom as the door opened. However, that never came, instead, the two doors that were next the groups of Grunts and a Jackal exploded, and Flood infectious, carrier, and combat forms stormed through them.

"We're all gonna DIE!" Pepak cried as he ran away, arms flailing in the air. Yui and Mikile fired their weapons at the small Flood which exploded into fleshy puffs. Grievous looked all around, these species, Flood, were very new and very strange to him; however, he wasn't going to lose his team to them. 'Ritamee bellowed a roar and fired his weapon at the Flood coming toward him. Grievous charged with his light sabers in hand and cut through countless infectious Flood. A misshapen Elite which had become a Flood charged at Grievous, its tentacled arms swinging in the air, and a plasma rifle in its hand. The Commander turned, cut the Flood form clean in half, and, still in a smooth motion, snatched the plasma rifle while it was still falling down.

As another Flood Elite became too unfortunate to get caught in Grievous's light saber, the cyborg fired his plasma rifle at the Flood forms around him, and then moved on to the ones surrounding his team.

* * *

"Chief!" Cortana's voice nearly screamed. John jumped nearly out of his seat and immediately shoved his helmet on. 

"Wait is it?" He asked, swallowing the thick ooze in his throat. Cortana didn't respond, however, instead, the Master Chief looked out of the front window, seeing two Covenant vessels. He sighed, sat up, and walked to get his assault rifle. "Break time's over I guess." He said and snatched his weapon. Along with the assault rifle, he also took his favorite weapon against the Flood, the shotgun.

"Chief, I'm detecting Flood activity in one of those ships." John loaded a few bullets into the shotgun and pumped it, causing a _che-chink _sound.

"Flood? How did they…?"

"I don't know, but it seems that Covenant vessel has sent a strike team to go finish them." The Master Chief remembered when he entered the Covenant ship _The Truth and Reconciliation_, how both Covenant and Flood got in his way, and where Keyes ultimately became a Flood. However, he shook his head, fading away those memories, and shoved a fresh clip onto his assault rifle.

"Here we go." He said in his low, commanding voice, and turned.

"But Chief, I'm not all the way there yet." Cortana responded.

"I'll be back." The Master Chief said calmly and pushed a big red button beside the hatch. The door slowly opened and everything that was in the ship was being sucked out into space, not that there was a lot of items in there at the time. John braced himself, and jumped out into the blackness of space, an almost suicidal move, even with his MJOLNIR armor he wore.

"Chief? Chief!" Cortana cried from the empty ship. "Oh…damn it…"

Thanks to his bulky suit, John was able to keep his balance and stability to the ship. He glided to it quickly and planted his feet onto the ship.

* * *

"What was that?" Yupitar asked, while firing his needler at the dying down Flood. Commander Grievous turned; Flood bodies surrounded him and grayish-green blood were puddles all around him. He looked to 'Ritamee. 

"Do you think you can handle the Flood while I'm gone?" He asked. 'Ritamee bellowed as he used his plasma rifle as a club to bring down a weak Flood Elite.

"Yes Commander." He replied. Grievous nodded and with unbelievable swiftness and agility, leaped up, latched onto the ceiling, and crawled with lightning speed quickly into the shadows.

* * *

The Master Chief raised his fist, squatted down to the ship, and punched a hole in it. Thanks to his suit and already powerful arms, the Spartan ripped the hole larger for himself to get through, and crawled inside. As he kept himself standing quite well against the vacuum of space, he heard an alarm and the doors around him close. There were three doors, one to his left, right, and straight in front. He took the easy one and managed to slide through the one in front of him. Now that the vacuum wasn't slowing him down, the Master Chief leveled his assault rifle and scanned the hall thoroughly, checking the motion tracker in his HUD as well, nothing. He thought back to past battles with the Flood, they sometimes didn't show up on the motion tracker, and hated that. 

Suddenly he heard a ding not far down the hall to the other, but it was the floor above him, he knew the Flood knew he was there, and were coming. He noticed the ceiling above him had caved in on itself, so he could blast the bastards when they opened that door above him. He brought the assault rifle up, knowing the infectious forms were always first, and easy to hose down with the assault rifle. The door slid open, but nothing came out. From the through the darkness John could see a dark silhouette, which stopped when it spotted him. He knew it was not a Flood, too quick, too skeletal too be a Flood, plus the cape threw him off as well. Then he noticed a skull-shaped head from the silhouette.

"What the…?" The Master Chief asked and lowered his assault rifle, to study it more.

"Who goes there?" The being boomed. The Spartan took a step back.

"Who are you?" He asked back. The silhouette glared at him, John could see his yellow eyes burning his soul.

"My name is of no importance; now tell me who you are. Some form of Flood, Covenant…or man?" The silhouette growled.

"I am Spartan-117. The Master Chief." John replied. The silhouette dropped to the ground and kicked John with his clawed foot, sending him flying and hitting the wall behind him.

"Master Chief eh? We meet at last!" He approached the Master Chief, his golden eyes narrowed and smiling behind his mask. "I am General Grievous." Though he was a Commander, he knew he would become general for killing the Spartan. "Now Spartan, it's time to die!" He pounced down on the Master Chief, hoping to kill him from it, when John's feet shot out, and just as the cyborg landed on him, kicked him through the air with tremendous strength. Grievous cried out when he flew into the Covenant doors. However, before they could open, he smashed through them, chunks of metal scattered everywhere as Grievous skidded to a halt. The Master Chief grabbed his assault rifle and turned to his opponent. Grievous jumped to his feet in no time and grabbed two light sabers, one for each hand, and turned them on.

The Master Chief opened fire with a barrage of bullets. However, he suddenly felt powerless when Grievous began walking toward him, his hands began to spin around and around, blocking every bullet the Spartan shot at him with. John lowered the assault rifle.

_"What the hell is this thing?"_ He asked in his mind. He wished he would've grabbed Cortana so she could tell him, but this being hardly seemed to be a Covenant. He put his assault rifle away and pulled out the shotgun, knowing its spreading fire was unpredictable. He fired, and frowned when Grievous blocked many of the bullets. Distance, that what he needed. So the Master Chief backed away several feet before firing again. This time, Grievous blocked many but a few hit his white armor and he stumbled back. He cried out in surprise from the hits, never had he been able to not block a bullet in his career. His yellow eyes opened in a glare at the Master Chief.

"I now know why the other Covenant fear you so much Spartan." He chuckled. "Heh, you might actually pose a threat to me." John's eyes narrowed with hatred, and Grievous's eyes narrowed as well. The Master Chief charged at Grievous, who was surprised how this human, being encased in bulky armor, could be so strong and fast. Nonetheless, he jumped onto the wall, and his hands separated to form four, so while two of his hands crawled, the others would battle.

As he ran faster and closer, the Master Chief could hear the low whiz the light sabers made when they moved. Just as the two came into fight positions, and Grievous was going to take the Master Chief's head off, the Spartan ducked the light saber and rolled under his long arms.

"Wha…" Grievous couldn't utter his words before the Master Chief grabbed his white cape, and spun around, bringing Grievous around and hitting head first into the wall. John aimed the shotgun at Grievous's head when he heard a Grunt in the distance.

"Commander, Commander, we did it!" There more voices as well, more Grunts, a few Jackals, and he even heard an Elite. The Master Chief backed down and tossed a grenade at the door that held the space vacuum out. The door exploded, and the alarm went off again. Grievous jumped to his feet and ran to safety, as he was doing this; he looked over his shoulder to the Spartan who was flying back where he came from.

"We'll meet again Master Chief!" He boomed. The door shut and he turned to his team. He looked at each and every one of them, they defeated the Flood, and didn't lose anybody…wait. "Where is Pepak?" He asked.

"When he ran away Commander, a Flood form got him; we shot him in the chest twice to kill the Flood in him." 'Ritamee reported. Disappointed to hear this, Grievous nodded.

"Sometimes things like that happen. Let us go now, we must rest."

**Like it? I hope you did. I'm planning on having the Master Chief fight Grievous with a Plasma Sword somewhere down the line, that'll be good. Anyway, I hope you all continue to be great reviewers and I shall continue on this story. Till then, I am Hunter Predator, see ya.**


	4. Chapter 3: A Grievous Tale

** I'm back with the next chapter for all you people loving this story. Sorry to disappoint you, but no fighting in this chapter, but an inside look on Grievous and how he came into the Halo timeline, and even a special appearance by young Boba Fett.**

Chapter 3:

A Grievous Tale

The Master Chief floated through the hatch into the ship from space, exhausted. He pressed the big red button and watched the hatch close, then leaned up against the wall, taking in deep, controlled breaths.

"What's wrong? Too many Flood?" Cortana asked. From a pedestal standing between the two control seats she appeared with a wink. Her body was in a pink hue and codes scrolled along her body. Her holographic hair had been grown out to her shoulders. The Master Chief straightened up.

"What's with the new look?" He asked. Cortana looked around, and suddenly remembered her hair.

"Oh, yes well, I thought I needed a new look." She said and smiled. The Master Chief walked to his seat and sat down, nearly falling asleep right then and there. "Those Flood sure know how to take it out of you huh?" She asked. The Master Chief took another deep breath.

"It wasn't Flood; I didn't even fight a single Flood. It was…something else." Cortana crossed her arms and cocked her head to the side.

"Tell me all about it." She said. John didn't know where to begin, so much happened so fast.

"He told me his name was Grievous, General Grievous." Cortana brought a hand up and stroked her chin, deep in thought.

"Hmm…General Grievous. Never heard of it, an Elite general perhaps." The Master Chief shook his head.

"This was no Elite. He wore strong white armor and wore a skull mask. He was so fast; I've never seen anything like it before. And he had these…Plasma Sword-like weapons, only they shot out from tubes, a light saber I believe he called them." Cortana began to think again.

"I believe there were some beings in the past known as Jedi who used a weapon known as light sabers. Do you think you ran into an ancient Jedi?" She paused. "Wait…the Jedi, as well as the Sith, went extinct hundreds of thousands of years ago, how could the Covenant recover something like light sabers?" She kept asking questions John was too confused to answer.

"All I know is that he's a general of the Covenant."

"This means…" Cortana said.

"We're going to have to kill him." The Master Chief finished.

* * *

Commander Grievous and his team of three Grunts, two Jackals, and Elite returned. They were surrounded by fellow Covenant, all cheering to see their return. 'Jemomee applauded Grievous and 'Nakimee approached the cyborg. 

"How…how did you do it?" The snobby Elite asked. "The Prophet wanted to kill you, but I said we can't, he's so powerful, but he persisted. I'm glad you're back." Everyone knew he was a filthy liar, but Grievous smiled behind his back, hoping for a promotion.

"Might I ask the Prophet for a promotion from a Commander to General?" Everyone stopped, and laughed. Grunts, Jackals, and Elites all laughed, even a few pairs of Hunters were there to laugh at the question. 'Jemomee stepped forward.

"Grievous, you _do_ know that a Commander is the same rank in the Covenant as a General?"

"Yeah." 'Letomee said, laughing. "I'm not a Commander, I'm a Major." Grievous stared out at all of those laughing at him, except his team of course. He glared down at 'Nakimee, who was the one laughing the hardest.

"YOU!" He boomed, which silenced everyone in the room. 'Nakimee froze. "You have humiliated and dishonored me you little worm!" He pulled out a lone light saber and ignited it. "I'm going to gut you like the worm you are!" He lunged forward and head butted 'Nakimee in the chest. It was amazing that Grievous's head managed to break and crack almost every rib in 'Nakimee's chest and cause him to fall to the ground. Grievous's clawed, robotic hand grabbed the Elite's neck and hoisted him up off the ground. The cowardly Elite pleaded for mercy.

"Pl-please Droid, please don't…"

"DROID!" Grievous roared. "You shall not receive mercy from me Worm!" He tossed 'Nakimee into the air and just before he landed on the ground, sliced his head off his shoulder.

Grievous looked up to all of the surprised and frightened Covenant.

"My fellow Covenant." Grievous boomed. "Let 'Nakimee's death be a reminder to all of what I shall do to the Master Chief!" Suddenly the silence was broken by cheers and claps once again, and Grievous was very pleased with himself, he was still a general, almost every Covenant soldier looked up to him, and to the Covenant, was a hero.

* * *

"So Grievous could block your bullets with light sabers?" Cortana asked. "Hmm…you're right, that hardly sounds Covenant to me. Do you think they might've uncovered an ancient Jedi?" 

"Possibly." The Master Chief replied. He didn't want to ask what a Jedi was because he knew his head couldn't take all the information Cortana had about ancient races. Cortana closed her eyes and began to search files from her age to hundreds of years ago. _"I wonder if a Covenant Plasma Sword could stand up to a light saber."_ The Master Chief thought to himself. Cortana's eyes shot open.

"Grievous!" She cried. John looked at her. "It says here…that General Grievous served a Sith Lord known as Darth Sideous, and he collected light sabers from Jedi he killed." She looked as if she were reading it off a screen and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. "Grievous became known to many as the 'Jedi-slayer', and was ruthless, merciless general of the Republic. It was like this until a Jedi named Obi-wan Kenobi managed to defeat him in battle and drive him into space." She looked up to the Master Chief.

"How could he survive that long time in space without death or being found by us? He was on our side of the galaxy wasn't he?" Cortana looked back to the unseen screen.

"Well it says somewhere in here, the only way he could die was if he or someone else were to damage his few organs, which consisted of heart, lungs, and brain." She looked back at John. "Do you think it's possible that Grievous's organs were frozen in space, yet he was still alive, making him in hibernation?" The Master Chief thought about it, it was a crazy idea, that was for sure, but after seeing and fighting Grievous, he didn't know what to think anymore.

"And he was found by the Covenant." He finished for her. She continued to calculate data through her mind.

"Do you think you could steal one of his light sabers?" She asked. John immediately shook his head.

"Definitely not Cortana, his senses are far too high to run up behind and grab a light saber from his belt." Cortana stroked her chin in thought again.

"Do you think…that you could board the Covenant vessel, and steal a Plasma Sword or two?" She asked. John knew that would be a lot easier, that is, if Grievous weren't around to find out. He had cast down many Elites before who carried Plasma Swords, yet he never got the chance to use one. He looked up.

"Alright, I'll board that ship, raise some hell, and get out of there with a Plasma Sword." Cortana laughed softly at John's term, 'Raise some hell', and looked back up, placing her hands at her hips.

"I'm coming with you." She said. The Master Chief nodded and pushed a few buttons at the command center, and pulled Cortana's chip out of the computer and pushed it into his helmet. _"Ah…it feels pretty good to be back."_ She said. John nodded and approached the hatch once more. _"Wait." _Cortana said. _"If we get into trouble in there, you can't just throw a grenade like I presume you did to escape last time." _

"You know me too well." The Master Chief grunted.

_"We need to get close in so we can escape easily if we run into trouble, without having to blow up wall after wall."_ Cortana stated. He knew she was right, as usual, and returned to the controls. As he turned on the boosters to race toward the Covenant vessel, the Master Chief wondered.

_"If Grievous was in the time of the Jedi, how did he get to our time?"_

_

* * *

Thousands of Years Before_

_After The Battle of Geonosis_

Boba Fett squatted down before his father's helmet, the helmet of Jango Fett. He picked it up, sobbing over such a powerful lose, the only one who cared for him in his life was gone now, now he was alone, with no one to care for him like his father did. He set Jango's helmet up against his forehead, feeling the cold metal touch his skin. Sniveling and sobbing, the young boy looked up, seeing no one but feeling a presence, a familiar presence at that. He stood up, tears rolling down his cheeks and still holding Jango's helmet in his hands. He saw a tall and mysterious figure walk from one of the dark chambers within the gigantic fortress his father, along with dozens of others, lost their lives. He knew who it was; the being was a family friend, a very close friend to his father actually. He took off running toward the caped being, and just as he a few feet away, dropped his father's helmet and wrapped his arms around him.

"Young Boba, what has happened here?" General Grievous asked. Boba didn't answer, instead he continued to cry, and tightened his grip around Grievous, nestling his head along his cape. Grievous looked up, seeing the dead bodies of countless aliens, Jedi, and three monsters, each one different. Among the bodies, he spotted a headless, silver armored body, and knew it was Jango. He looked down, and saw his friend's helmet as well. The cyborg looked down on little Boba, knowing how much he loved his father, and felt pity for him.

"A Jedi Grievous…" Boba sobbed. "A Jedi killed my father." Grievous's eyes narrowed. His hatred for the Jedi had just been fueled by the death of old friend Jango and he knew what to do.

"You may come with me Young Boba Fett. I will care for you." Boba backed away, wiped his tears away, and nodded. Grievous looked up at Jango's headless body again. "But let us give your father a proper burial." Usually, he would never have done that, but since Jango was his friend, his only friend, he deserved it.

Before they took Jango's body and head and buried it outside of the arena, Grievous took his armor and helmet, knowing that one day Boba would take it and become a bounty hunter like his father.

The cyborg and young boy stood beside the mound of padded dirt where Jango was buried, a moment of silence passed them, before Grievous turned and walked.

"Come along Young Boba." Boba Fett took one last look at his father's grave and hurried to catch up with Grievous.

* * *

_2 Years Later_

_After Grievous's Defeat_

Grievous floated lifelessly through space, defeated by Obi-wan. Luckily when he was built, his creators placed some sort of bacteria on his body organs, so they didn't freeze in space. He had been unconscious in space for about two months now, and was in for a long, long time in hibernation. As he slept, all he dreamed about was the battle with Obi-wan, how he could've tried other tactics to defeat him. Grievous's body suddenly began to spin more quickly, and moved a little faster toward something, as if something was pulling him in.

The cyborg's body began to drift quickly closer and closer to a black patch where some stars should be. Instead, the black patch seemed to be a black hole. Grievous's body was warped, and suddenly sucked into the black hole, and disappeared from the galaxy, and would be for several thousand years.

"There's something floating out there." An Elite by the name of Huri 'Hetamee said to another, whose was actually 'Jemomee. 'Hetamee was piloting the ship, and held a Plasma Sword and wore golden armor like 'Jemomee.

"Meteor?" 'Jemomee asked. 'Hetamee shook his head.

"Negative, it seems to be mostly of metallic material." He said, calculating the robotic figure drifting across the holographic main screen.

"Hmm…perhaps a chunk of a ship that was destroyed or, perhaps an android of some sort." 'Jemomee suggested this time.

"Go get a team to go retrieve it." 'Hetamee ordered.

"Aye sir." 'Jemomee said and nodded, and hurried to get a team.

**I used some of your ideas to not have him in space all thousands of years, he just got warped there by a black hole. I promise fighting in the next one and until then, see ya.**


	5. Chapter 4: THe Second Battle

**I'm back with the next chapter and as I promised, it's the second battle! You know _Helljumper-ODST_, I saw that one Clone Wars episode where Grievous gets his cough, it was really one of the few episodes I ever watched, I think they should've made that show a little more popular with more advertizing so more people know of what happened to Grievous why he coughs.**

Chapter 4:

The Second Battle

Hular, Mikile, and Yupitar filed out to their cabin, now one less Grunt lived in their cramped quarters. Almost immediately, Yupitar crouched down and curled up into a ball, fast asleep within seconds. Hular and Mikile however, remained awake and spoke.

"What do you think of General Grievous?" Mikile asked in his high-pitched, scratchy voice. Hular nodded.

"I think we're in safe hands with him around. He's amazing, never in my life have I seen even an Elite compete with him." Mikile nodded and agreement and curled up into a ball as well. "I wonder what would happen if he were to meet the Demon." Hular continued.

"Never mind that." Mikile said, slowly drifting away into his dreams. "Now…go to…sleep…" He floated out of this world and into his warming dreams, where nothing could hurt him. Hular didn't feel all that tired at all, not after what he saw Grievous do. He walked past Mikile and Yupitar and into the hallway, careful to bring his plasma pistol as well.

* * *

"Here is the Control Room General Grievous." 'Jemomee said as he, Grievous, and 'Letomee entered the chamber, 'Hetamee stood at the controls, Plasma Sword in one hand and his other clawed hand touched holographic controls. 

"Thank you General." Grievous said.

"Oh, actually, I'm not a General, I'm a Zealot. So is 'Hetamee here." 'Jemomee replied.

"Yes Grievous, you see, blue-armored Elites are Minors, red-armored Elites such as myself are Majors, gold-armored Elites are Zealots, and black and white-armored Elites are of the Special Ops." 'Letomee explained. The Elite known as 'Hetamee turned, and smiled behind his mandibles.

"Greetings General." He said and approached them. He padded Grievous on the shoulder, an Elite sign of appreciation. "I have heard of your trial today General, I am quite surprised and pleased to have one of your status and skill in the Covenant." He looked at 'Jemomee. "I am quite glad 'Jemomee and I found you Grievous. We can really begin to bring destruction upon the human race." Grievous smiled behind his mask and brought his fist up, forming it into a tight fist.

"I am quite ready to do that Zealot 'Hetamee." He said. As the two Zealots and General discussed their hatred for the humans, 'Letomee knew he didn't need to be there and turned. The doors slid open and he tripped over a Grunt. He got up and flared out his mandibles.

"Who are you to trip me?" He growled. The Grunt backed away and trembled.

"But I am of Grievous's team." He stuttered. Grievous looked over his shoulder.

"Ah, Grunt Hular, come, speak with us. You too 'Letomee." The Elites in the room were stunned at the General's generosity in his troops. The Grunt smiled behind his methane breather and dashed over to his leader, 'Letomee walked over to the group.

"May I ask how do you know a _Grunt_?" 'Hetamee asked. Grievous looked at 'Hetamee with golden eyes, then down to Hular, and patted the Grunt on the head for his loyalty.

"Asking the names and establishing somewhat of a friendship of your troops, 'Hetamee, is key in a battle." 'Hetamee smiled and nodded in agreement.

"Wise, very wise of you General." Grievous's yellow eyes glanced down onto the Plasma Sword 'Hetamee carried, and curiousity overcame him.

"May I see that Zealot?" He asked, reaching his hand out. 'Hetamee looked at the Plasma Sword, then to Grievous.

"I'm sure you'll get one here pretty soon Gen-"

"Let me see it." Grievous ordered. 'Hetamee shakily nodded, and handed his prized weapon to the General. Grievous held the plasma blade up, studying it, and pulled out one of the light sabers he stole from some Jedi thousands of years before. He ignited it and studied the two artificial blades. He touched the Plasma Sword and light saber together, and they did in fact cancel out, much like any other light saber battle. He handed it back. "Interesting, they seem very similar." He turned off the light saber and placed it back under his cape.

"Do you like it?" 'Jemomee asked.

"It intrigues me. But I am content with my light sabers." He turned and walked away, and began to cough again. Frightened to be around Elites, Hular followed Grievous out of the control room. The three Elites looked at each other.

"He is very wise, he may be was we need to defeat the Demon." 'Hetamee said.

"Yes, and as I hear, he came into a little run-in with the Spartan." 'Jemomee stated. 'Letomee's eyes widened with interest as the two older Elites talked.

"So the rumor is true, General Grievous has met and battled the Master Chief." 'Hetamee concluded. 'Jemomee looked over at 'Letomee.

"Major, you should get some sleep." 'Letomee nodded and turned, walking away.

* * *

Grievous and Hular stood on the second floor of the launching bay, watching through the purplish force fields the darkness of space, dotted with hundreds of thousands of stars. Every once in a while, Grievous would begin to cough wildly. 

"Are you alright General?" Hular asked, looking up to the General who towered over him by several feet.

"Yes, I am fine." Grievous answered, coughing a few more times before he would contain it.

"Is it true General that you met the Demon?" Hular asked. "Was it the one who blasted the doors on board the other ship?" Grievous nodded.

"Yes my Grunt friend, it was. He was quite a…" He paused when he saw a grey object fly toward the ship.

"What is it General?" Hular asked looked, suddenly he froze as well. Grievous smiled behind his mask.

"So he has returned me…"

* * *

"Okay Chief, nothing new, go in, retrieve a Plasma Sword, and escape with a Banshee, we can fight Grievous another day." Cortana said. 

"Right." The Master Chief nodded and snatched his shotgun, he wasn't going to have room to carry the Plasma Sword if he brought his assault rifle as well and he didn't want to sacrifice it by leaving it there either. Again he shot himself out of the ship and glided towards the ship. Once through the force field, he would be back in oxygen so he could turn off his backup supply. So far the ship seemed to be empty, he didn't see Grievous or Hular, and other than them, about half a dozen Grunts patrolled the area. He pulled his shotgun out quickly and landed onto his feet when he passed the force field.

"What the…?" A Grunt asked before being brought down by the shotgun's fire. A lone bullet strayed away from the rest and struck another Grunt head on, bringing him down. As he continued to strike down the last four Grunts, Hular's eyes were as wide as they could possibly be.

"The Demon." He said shakily. Grievous's eyes narrowed as he leaped down. "General!" The Master Chief turned, and his heart sunk. General Grievous landed with a loud thud onto the ground.

_"Th…that's Grievous?"_ Cortana asked, growing more frightened when the cyborg rose to his full height, a full foot taller than John. This was the second time the Spartan had ever heard her so scared, the first time being when she found out about the Flood on Halo.

"We meet again Master Chief." Grievous said. "I told you we would." His eyes narrowed and he smiled behind his mask. "Tell me, would you like to fight sword to gun, or hand-to-hand?" He slapped the shotgun out of the Master Chief's hands and punched him across the side of his face, making him tumble over.

John landed on his side and rolled over before Grievous crushed him with his clawed foot. Sparks flew when the raptor-like foot crashed into the ground. Getting up, the Master Chief grabbed Grievous's ankle while it was where his head was moments before and spun on his heel. (Cool move from AvP the movie) Grievous cried out in surprise as John swung him around and then again in pain when he crashed through bulky crates and then into a support beam, and shattered it with his strong armor.

His strength wearing out, the Master Chief released Grievous and let him crash into a pile of packages. The cyborg crashed into the lower package and the crates above him fell down and seemingly crushed him.

"General!" Hular shouted. The Master Chief turned to see the Grunt and ran to his shotgun. Hular fired his plasma pistol at the Spartan, but since he, as most Grunts do, had bad aim, he missed him. Suddenly the packages exploded, flying all around, and Grievous leaped out, chasing down the Master Chief. He pulled out two light sabers and ignited them just as John grabbed his shotgun and turned to fire. The shotgun was sliced clean in half when Grievous's light saber cut it. The end slid off and John tossed it away. Grievous laughed.

"Your time has come Master Chief!" He said and raised a light saber. John seized this moment and punched Grievous straight on into his chest. The General bent over, both winded and in pain for his damaged lung Mace Windu hurt so long ago.

_"Let's get out of here."_ Cortana said.

"Not till we get a Plasma Sword." The Master Chief whispered to her. He glanced at Grievous, who was staggering to his feet again, and took off running. Grievous glared at him as he passed through a sliding door.

"Heh, you keep making this more amusing."

* * *

The Master Chief ran swiftly down countless corridors and hallways, checking over his shoulder to see if Grievous was on his tail. Grievous wasn't however, anywhere in sight, and the Spartan didn't like that. After a while, he hid in a dark corner to catch his breath. 

_"We shouldn't stop, what if Grievous finds us?"_ Cortana said.

_"I realize that Cortana, but I can't keep running at full speed forever."_ The Master Chief replied and looked up, seeing nothing.

_I don't sense any upcoming threats; maybe we are in the clear." _Cortana stated, sighing as well. The Master Chief nodded. He rose up and carefully walked down the next few sets of hallways. From the shadows, a rather _grievous_ enemy waited.

_"What a fool, he has let his guard down."_ He thought. In silence, Grievous walked out into the well-lit hallway, and silently leaped up into the shaft to the next level, just before John turned and looked around, and returned to walking. He next had a choice, turned to the left, right, or keeping going straight. The Spartan turned right and the doors slid open, to reveal 'Hetamee with his Plasma Sword, and 'Jemomee just talking to him.

In almost an instant, the Master Chief dashed toward the two Elites and socked 'Hetamee before they noticed him. Crying out in surprise and pain, 'Hetamee released his Plasma Sword and John caught it.

_"Got it, now let's get out of here." _Cortana said. Knowing the power of a Plasma Sword and the Master Chief together would be an almost unstoppable duo, 'Jemomee backed down, without a weapon, he couldn't hope to kill him. John turned to 'Hetamee, who sat on the floor, and readied his weapon to finish the Elite.

"So, you have obtained the only thing that can hold up to a light saber?" General Grievous asked amusingly as he entered the room, Hular by his side. The Master Chief turned to Grievous, his new weapon raised ready to fight. 'Hetamee got up and readied to kill John while he wasn't looking, but Grievous held out his hand to stop him. "No 'Hetamee, he is mine." 'Hetamee and 'Jemomee looked at him, and backed away.

"Tell me Grievous, are you a Jedi?" The Master Chief asked. Grievous's eyes narrowed and he smiled behind his mask.

"So you have learned of my past have you Master Chief?" Underneath his cape, he grabbed two light sabers for each hand. He stood up straight, about eight feet, and with one hand that held two tubes, pulled his cape off. Now showing his entire skeletal figure, Grievous separated his arms like before, only this time; a tube was in each one. In unison, the light sabers turned on, showing just some of his trophies from past Jedi, the light sabers in each hand were either blue or green, as the common color was for a light saber.

The Master Chief held his Plasma Sword firmly with one hand, and Grievous held all four of his firmly as well.

"You will not escape so easily this time Master Chief." Grievous boomed.

"I don't intend to Grievous." The Master Chief snapped. Grievous smiled again.

"Then let us finish this…"

**Don't worry, this won't be the final battle, i don't plan on making the final battle for quite some time now so relax. This will just lead up to the sword on sword battle that I presume you have been wanting to see. Next, I'm going to say that I will update only once or twice a week, to both get my other stories worked on and to keep you guys on the edge of your seats, see ya later and don't forget to review!  
**


	6. Chapter 5: Sword Fight

** I'm back my friends with the next chapter of MCvGG. I hope you like it, just a fight chapter.**

Chapter 5:

Sword Play

Grievous lunged forward and struck a long light saber down towards the Master Chief. With a grunt, the Spartan blocked the attack and struggled to fight the cyborg's strength against his own. Grievous's eyes narrowed.

"Did that run tire you?" He asked with mock seriousness. Behind his visor, John's teeth clenched and he glared up at the fiend. He forced a grin.

"By the way Grievous, you never did answer my question." He pushed the Plasma Sword with all his might and managed to shove Grievous several feet. The cyborg's clawed feet skidded along the floor, scraping and creating sparks all over, until he slowed to a stop.

"I am not a Jedi, Master Chief, as you may have thought, nor can I use the force, I am merely a Kaleesh cyborg." He smiled behind his mask. "Who will place your head on a podium." He jumped to the side when the Master Chief leaped into the air and swiped at him with his Plasma Sword. John turned and brought his plasma blade up in time to block a vertical slice Grievous was about to do on him with two light sabers. Colorful sparks flashed from the two artificial blades clashing as the Master Chief amazingly put up a good fight against the Jedi-hunter.

The Master Chief readied his weapon again just as Grievous ducked, and spun on one heel, sticking the other leg out and bringing John's feet out from beneath him. The Spartan grunted when he hit the floor with a metallic ping and looked up to see Grievous's raptor-like foot step on him, his sharp claws wrapped around him and the cyborg threw him away like a rag doll. John cried out when he flew through the air and hit the ceiling above the control center, and landed in the center of the round station. With a graceful, yet menacing leap in the air and a twirl, Grievous landed with a thud just over the Spartan. He cocked his head to one side and made tsk sounds, which sounded strange with the metallic tinge in his voice.

"You disappoint me Master Chief; you can only fight for so long before you fall to your opponent." He smiled behind his skull mask. "I was wrong when I thought you would cross me as a threat." John glared up at him, using as much strength as he could muster. His hand tightened around the Plasma Sword handle, and he swung it around, slicing Grievous's feet out right from his ankles. His stub legs slid off his feet and he cried out when he fell to the ground with another thud. Grievous got himself back into fighting stance by dropping two of his light sabers and using his lower arms to keep him up. John staggered to his feet and looked at the cyborg.

_"Damn it doesn't this guy ever go down?"_ He thought. Just like their first encounter, Grievous's upper hands began to swirl around and around, hums from the light sabers buzzed through the control room and they grew louder to John when his lower arms began to carry him closer to the Spartan.

His arms stopped suddenly and he swung one around, John blocked it with his Plasma Sword. Then Grievous thought he had him, as he swung his other light saber toward the Spartan's torso. The Master Chief released himself from the deadly tango of artificial swords and jumped back. Grievous's arms crossed over as his other arm missed the Master Chief. His yellow eyes glared up at John. Suddenly one of his peg-legs shot out from under him and crashed into the Master Chief's chest, hurling him with tremendous force away, and out of the control center, where he suffered a short drop down and landed with a thud.

Grievous's hands carried him toward the edge of the round center of the room and stared down on the Master Chief, watching him try to crawl away, and he smiled to himself. But in fact, the Master Chief spotted one of Grievous's light sabers he dropped that was mere inches away. He reached out, and took the black and silver tube that lay before him.

"Time for your defeat Spartan!" Grievous cried as he jumped down on the Master Chief. John's thumb pressed some sort of a button on the tube and a bright green light ignited from it. Grievous's eyes widened and his world seemed to go in slow motion as the Master Chief turned himself heavenward and used his newfound weapon to slice both of his arms off on his left side. The cyborg landed with an "Oomph." And a clacking of his armor. Still, Grievous struggled to get up with just one pair of arms, when he was sent into the wall when the Master Chief kicked him. Before he knew it, the shock he just endured was enough to make him pass out.

John looked at the Plasma Sword he held, and dropped it, watching it explode into tiny pieces, and took off running the same way he came in. 'Hetamee, 'Jemomee, and Hular rushed over to the down General, Hular's face was covered by the robotic parts he cleaned up from the battle.

"That is a shame." 'Hetamee said, shaking his head in pity. 'Jemomee clacked his mandibles.

"Look at him, we can rebuild him. Better." 'Jemomee said. 'Hetamee looked at him.

"He already was at his best."

"No one is ever at their best if they can get better." 'Jemomee replied. 'Hetamee nodded.

"Very well." He looked at Hular, or at least the pile of robot parts covering his face. "Grunt, gather Grievous's parts." Hular nodded behind the parts and went to gather even more.

"I shall take Grievous to the mechanical station. I'm sure 'Tatemee would be glad to lend us a hand."

**Bigger? Better? Does Grievous need to be any better? You may ask, but to the Covenant, everything needs to be bigger and better. Don't forget to review my friends and I'll be back with the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6: Interlude

** Hi everybody, no, I'm not dead. But I am SO sorry about not updating in so long, in this one, because it had no fighting, haha, I had writer's block for a while, and when I came over it, I came back and it turned out my Microsoft membership thing had expired, so I had to wait a while until a friend of mine who is good with computers came and knew how to fix it without having to type in this silly code thing I don't even know. Anyway, here is the next chapter that you all have been looking forward to I should hope, don't forget to review too.**

Chapter 6:

Interlude

The Master Chief and Cortana returned safely to the cruiser, John tired and worn out from the battle with Grievous, he clasped the light saber tube in his hand tightly.

"I believed you Master Chief, truly I did but…I didn't expect something of that age and design to be _that_ strong and powerful." Cortana said. The Master Chief dropped into his seat and relaxed.

"What really concerns me Cortana…is that I'm going to have to fight him again."

"What? But you defeated him, destroyed him, and practically fried his limbs off with that ancient weapon you carry." Cortana remarked. John shook his head.

"I'm not sure anything can kill Grievous, plus he has the Covenant to go to, who would repair him without a second thought. They'll make him stronger….faster…and better than before." He said grimly.

"But is that even possible?" Cortana asked. John shrugged slightly.

"I don't know. I think he may pose the greatest threat to the human race that we have ever seen."

* * *

Sparks flew all around as Covenant engineers worked on Grievous's mangled body. His yellow eyes opened a crack and it reminded him of when he first met the Covenant, it was too bright for him to see, and he was on a table. His eyes were able to take in the light and they opened more, slowly as to let his eyes take in the bright rays of light. 

"Aw, he's awake." He heard 'Hetamee say. Grievous's long neck was able to bring his head up so he could see 'Hetamee, standing and talking to 'Jemomee.

"What are these Covenant doing?" Grievous asked as another blast a sparks flew into the air. With his artificial feel in his robotic body, Grievous could feel the Covenant tools work in and around his limbs, it hurt quite a bit, but Grievous was used to pain.

"Well General, we are remaking you into a better cyborg." 'Hetamee announced to him.

"Better?" Grievous growled as his yellow eyes narrowed. He looked down and was disgusted at how his new body parts had become more Covenant-ish, with more of an ancient look it, ancient looking patterns that were common on Elite armor and the walls of the ship were now on his armor. What made him proud to be a Covenant was the fact that he stood out from the others. With his even sharper foot claws, Grievous lashed out and his clawed toes found their way around an Elite's neck.

"Grievous, what are you doing?" 'Jemomee asked.

"I don't want to be better, as you put it; I was already as good as anything in the universe could be. Nothing could be a better killing machine than me!" He boomed. 'Hetamee nodded and clacked his mandibles.

"I don't know." 'Jemomee said softly, almost in a whisper. "The Xenomorphs of this galaxy are pretty danger…"

"Very well General, we shall go retrieve your original limbs." The gold-armored Elite interrupted and went to retrieve Grievous's parts. 'Jemomee looked at the Elites who were working on Grievous before.

"Take off his Covenant limbs now soldiers." He barked. The Elites all nodded and went to continue their work.

* * *

'Hetamee passed through his control center before having to go into the parts room. There, stood the red-armored but highly respected 'Letomee, manning the controls. 'Hetamee looked up at the Elite working the controls with precision. 

"Letomee." The gold-armored Elite said powerfully. 'Letomee turned to look down on him.

"Yes 'Hetamee?" He asked.

"Bring this ship down to the nearest friendly planet. We might need some extra parts for Grievous in case we lost some bolts and screws. And Grievous might even like to see what they've got in stock for the humans." 'Letomee nodded.

"Yes sir." He turned and placed a clawed finger onto a holographic key pad. "Setting coordinates." As 'Hetamee turned to continue his way to the parts room, 'Letomee looked over his shoulder. "So how is our general?" He asked. 'Hetamee stopped and turned to the Major, he nodded.

"He is quite jumpy, but he will make a full recovery, he is a cyborg, and he is a Covenant, he will heal."

_Of course he will, he's a cyborg." _'Letomee thought to himself, as if the question he asked was stupid. 'Hetamee clacked his mandibles and smiled at the Elite.

"You remind me a lot of myself at your age young Elite." He said suddenly. 'Letomee looked away from the control panel again.

"Pardon sir?"

"I was very much like you at your age. Low rank, yet I still had respect from my elders, I was told often I was a loyal, obedient, and skilled warrior. That was long before this war though." He crossed his arms and chuckled to himself, 'Letomee was quite shocked at the Ship Commander's sudden change in mood. "This war is tearing up friendship in the Covenant you know. Elites are against one another, 'Nakimee for example, Jackals are against Grunts, and Hunters aren't even treated like living creatures anymore."

"What are you saying sir?" 'Letomee asked. 'Hetamee chuckled again, lowered his head with his long, strong neck, and stared at the ground, his yellow eyes filled with thought and wonder.

"You know…I heard the Prophets are bringing more species into the Covenant, Brutes and Drones I heard." He looked at 'Letomee. "I don't like those Brutes; they are rude, brutal, and disrespectful to us. I won't be surprised if the Prophets soon choose them over us."

"Now don't say that sir." 'Letomee said. "We've been with the Prophets the whole time, they would never replace us."

"Again you remind me of myself, I always believed in what I wanted to believe in, and trust me child, it is a marvelous gift to have, until age and wisdom sweep in and show you the truth."

"Sir…?"

"Sooner or later 'Letomee, you foolish child, we are going to have to turn to an Arbiter for the Elite's freedom, and then, do you know what shall happen?"

"S-Sir?" 'Letomee asked, quite shaky now.

"WE SHALL SIDE WITH THE HUMANS!" 'Hetamee boomed. "I know what shall happen, and now, for the first time…I look forward to seeing a human as a companion in battle. Those Brutes will be the death of our species 'Letomee, don't you forget it!" The Elite turned on his heel and stormed out of the room, and 'Letomee, now alone at the controls, stood in silence, calculating and thinking about the things his higher rank said, everything seemed to make sense, but he just couldn't believe yet if these, 'Brutes', would or even could replace them. No one in the universe could match their intelligence on the battlefield, or skill in battle, but the name 'Brute' made the Elite think a little bit.

* * *

Grievous woke up again, now feeling lazy and unworthy for having slept for so long, he sat up to see 'Jemomee, 'Hetamee, some dirty, mechanic Elites, servant Grunts, and his squad, who had apparently come by to see their leader. The general stood up, towering over the Grunts and Jackals in the room, but standing about even with the Elites in the room. 

"Welcome back General." 'Ritamee said, smiling under his mandibles. 'Hetamee unfolded his arms and walked toward the door. He stopped as the doors slid open, looking over his shoulder.

"I am informed the ship is to receive more troops when we go down to collect supplies on the nearest rest planet." He said.

"Very well then." Grievous said, his voice sounded groggy, even with his metallic tinge, after so long of resting.

"The Prophets recruited new species, Brutes and Drones I am told, and possibly a few Brutes with join your squad. That is all." 'Hetamee seemed concerned with what he said, and by the way he heard it, Grievous wasn't sure he wanted creatures called Brutes or Drones to be in _his _squad. He looked at his squad, all of them surprisingly obedient now, even the Grunts. He nodded.

"You all may return to your cabins until we land." His squad looked at one another, and turned to walk to their cabin when Grievous's robotic hand reached out and snatched his favorite comrade besides 'Ritamee, Hular, and pulled him back toward himself and 'Jemomee. "Come Grunt Hular, walk and speak with us." He and 'Jemomee walked side-by-side out of the door and down the halls, the nervous Grunt following them. 'Jemomee looked at Grievous.

"How do you feel about the Brutes sir? I have heard nothing but trouble from them toward the Elite group General." Grievous's eyes narrowed. He hated trouble makers in his army, _any _that is, and he highly respected the Elites as equals, for both their determination and intelligence.

"I'm sure we will run into some…complications with those Brutes." He growled. Hular looked from Elite to Kaleesh cyborg as each one of them spoke to one another.

"And Major 'Letomee has spoken to me as well General, he says 'Hetamee has gone over the edge. Something about the Prophets leaving the Elites and possibly even other species for the Brutes and Drones." 'Jemomee said, as casually as possible.

"I do see the Prophets as a betraying race, and I am sure that they will be quick to dispatch any of their warriors, no matter how skilled or intelligent they are, for better ones." 'Jemomee and Hular were downright surprised at Grievous's statement, and even frightened. "Come, I shall grab my cloak." Grievous added and walked toward his cabin.

* * *

John jumped awake when suddenly an alarm flashed in the ship. 

"Alert." Cortana said. The Master Chief looked over at the AI hovering beside his command chair and looked as she stared at an upcoming planet.

"What is it?" The Master Chief asked.

"It's the Covenant ship that had Grievous in it. While you were sleeping, I piloted the ship so we would follow them, and we are here, at this planet, the name I don't as of yet, but, I can tell you it's some sort of Covenant stash planet, where they keep supplies, you know, methane for the Grunts, food and nutrition for all the species…"

"Yeah, yeah, just get to the point." The Master Chief grumbled, he wasn't exactly pleased at being awoken…again.

"All I'm saying, is that we should sneak through the Covenant defenses there, and take out Grievous once and for all, while he least expects it." Cortana said as she turned toward the Spartan. As if he had much of a choice, whether it was fighting Covenant or Grievous, the Master Chief was going to have to go down, and at least fight something. He nodded and jumped up.

"Alright, follow the Covenant to their base, let's give them a little surprise visit, on their own turf."

**Yeah, a boring chapter, I'm sorry. But, we all know I have to get the talk out of the way so we can have more fighting :) and if you paid enough attention, I think 'Jemomee or 'Hetamee mentioned the Xenomorphs when Grievous said he was the best in the universe, no, there will be no Xenomorphs, which are Aliens if you don't know, but I just thought I'd pop that in there. I'll be back as soon as possible with the next chapter, thanks for not revolting and killing me for so long without updating, see ya.**


	8. Chapter 7: The Brutes

**Hey everyone, I'm back, and unfortunatly yes, another filler chapter, again no fighting, just building plot, but hey, that's good too right? Except for those of you who just want senseless fighting, my stories, Ganondorf vs. Green Goblin is like that, so if you want senseless fighting, go check GvGG I & II out. Hope you like this chapter, and don't forget to review.**

Chapter 7:

The Brutes

Grievous and his squad were escorted off the ship by Elite pilots. The general was getting quite excited in seeing what a Brute was and how he would interact with them, whether it be in a friendly or grisly manner. Grievous looked over to 'Ritamee, who seemed to hide the feelings inside from the approaching Brute allies, if they would act like allies had yet to be determined.

The two grey-armored pilot Elites, who usually manned Banshees instead of actual ships, turned on their heels at the doorway, saying their respects to the general before walking silently back to their Banshees, and go back to patrol. The cyborg looked around, through the glass to the beautiful and peaceful environment of a planet the Covenant decided to spare as a supply planet, it sickened him. What made him most angry, was that when he was an actual, living, breathing Kaleesh, his world was dead, everything his people needed had either died, or gone away, and that forced his kind into war with many species, which ended up with him getting stuck in his cyborg body.

The doors slid open to Grievous's surprise and he jumped a bit as he looked into a massive well-lit chamber, filled with squawks of Jackals, cries from Grunts as they spoke English to one another, laughing at the same time and making fun of the way humans spoke, and the low growls from Elites as they spoke to one another.

Suddenly a powerful roar boomed through the chamber and shook everyone, including Grievous. He looked to the door opposite of the one he and his squad was walking through and he got his first glimpse of a Brute, several for that matter, including a more muscular Brute with a distinct Mohawk on his head. Everyone froze at the sight of the Brute leader and his team of five Brutes, all of them resembling a cross between a gorilla and rhinoceros.

"Are those Brutes?" Grievous asked 'Ritamee, who responded with a click of his mandibles. Grievous's eyes narrowed as he led his team toward the Brutes, the Brute team seemingly did the same once their leader caught sight of Grievous. The Grunts, Jackals, and Elites all backed away from the center, teams of both the Brute leader and Grievous stopped to let their leader go toward the other. Grievous and the Brute leader stopped just a few feet away from each other. The Brute grunted through his nostrils as he stood up straighter, extending his chest, and growled.

"And is this the General Grievous I heard so much about? HA! Looks like an old, withered chunk of metal." Grievous's yellow eyes narrowed, and he knew instantly, that the Brutes were going to be a problem with him. The Brute crashed a massive fist into his even more massive chest, causing a loud thump, saying. "I am Tartarus, chieftain of the Brutes."

"And you already know my name." Grievous growled. Tartarus looked over to Grievous's team, composed mostly of Grunts and Jackals, and laughed.

"Is _that_ your team?" He asked, laughing. Grievous looked over his shoulder, and saw as Hular stepped forward.

"We are better than you think!" The Grunt barked. "Under Lord Grievous's commander skills, we defeated a ship of Flood!" Tartarus cocked his head to the side, smiling.

"Is that so?" He extended an open hand and a Brute dropped a plasma pistol into it. Tartarus's fingers wrapped around the weapon, though not his favorite, he aimed it and shot Hular's leg and caused the Grunt to collapse. Hular cried out in pain as he fell but was caught by Ruk and Yupitar. Grievous shot a glare at Tartarus as he chuckled and toss the pistol back to his snickering group.

_"What is this? Some meaty making fun of ME? General Grievous!" _Grievous asked himself. A robotic, clawed hand shot out from his robe and wrapped itself around the Brute chieftain's throat, hoisting him up off the ground, even getting a satisfying cough from Tartarus out of it. He didn't think he could hate a fellow Covenant, but having seen a Covenant shoot his own comrade, not just that, his most loyal comrade, he wasn't about to forgive Tartarus for what he just did. He looked back at Hular.

"Take him to get some rest. The wound will heal." He watched as Ruk and Yupitar carried to Grunt away to their cabin area, which 'Jemomee had told them where to go earlier. Grievous shot his glare back to Tartarus, then tossed the Brute away. Tartarus backed away, rubbing his neck for comfort, but kept a straight face, something Grievous couldn't help but respect, yet still despise.

"Your stronger than you look Grievous, I'm sure this Master Chief all these cowards speak of would be quite surprised to see you, that is if he didn't shoot it in the face like I hear he does to all the scum here." Grievous's eyes narrowed, as he approached Tartarus, and brought his skull mask face up less than an inch away from the Brute's ape-like face.

"I've met the Master Chief, twice, and trust me, he is nothing to underestimate." He growled. Tartarus grinned.

"I can handle any human, no matter the strength or speed it has. They all look alike, they all die alike." With a grunt, Grievous turned on his heel and walked away from the Brute chieftain; his squad looked back at Tartarus and followed their leader.

* * *

'Hetamee stood alone in the control room of his ship, his eyes filled with anxiety and fright. His mandibles clacked nervously as his arms twitched every few seconds. His arms were crossed, and he stared blankly at the holographic screens before him. The Elite's mind was spinning, here he was, with an utmost hatred and fright of the Brutes, and he was stuck on a planet with the beasts. He was one of the few still on the ship, this was the only place he was safe from the Brutes he believed. While everyone else was having a great time eating and drinking in the Covenant lounges on this near paradise planet. 

Something caught the ship's motion tracker and some sort of alarm let out, warning that an unidentifiable spacecraft was drifting toward the rest area. 'Hetamee unfolded his arms, and he cocked his head as he looked at the image of the ship that popped up in a new holographic screen. It was sleek, designed for speed, and dark, almost a black color. It was surely a non-Covenant vehicle.

_"I shall report this and get it taken care of…wait…if this is a human invasion…HA! We can take care of them in no time."_ The Elite thought to himself and chuckled. He heard the doors behind him open and he spun around, nearly loosing his balance, seeing that 'Letomee was there.

"Ah, 'Letomee, you gave me quite a fright." 'Hetamee said nervously. 'Letomee nodded in respect.

"Forgive me sir. But why are you not in there? You need rest." He walked up the ramp toward the Elite who was becoming his mentor.

"Are there Brutes in there?" 'Hetamee asked once the scarlet-armored Elite finished his way up the ramp.

"Yes sir, and their leader, Tartarus, seems to have made an enemy out of Grievous."

"Doesn't surprise me." 'Hetamee muttered. 'Letomee grunted and nodded.

"Sir, I have thought much about what you told me, and I see where you are going, but sir…why can't the Covenant stick together? We would win this war if we did." 'Hetamee looked up at the young Elite.

"An innocent question you ask my friend. But the Prophets do seem to show less interest in our kind anymore, if you haven't noticed." He said. 'Letomee nodded.

"I have sir; our difficult missions have been handed over to Brutes, and I noticed that Elites are becoming to be less important to the Prophets." 'Hetamee's eyes narrowed and he turned around, his back to the red Elite.

"So what I have predicted is coming true…damn." He turned to 'Letomee again. "I was hoping it wouldn't happen." 'Letomee nodded his head toward the door.

"Come sir, you need some rest, and something to eat." He said. 'Hetamee grumbled something but couldn't truly utter it. 'Letomee led 'Hetamee out of the command room and into the base.

* * *

Tartarus had assigned two Brutes into Grievous's squad. Grievous, too angry to confront his new members, had 'Ritamee take their names and give them their positions. The sapphire-armored Elite stood with a holographic notepad of some sort hovering before him, the two Brutes stood in front of him as well, scowling. 

"Names please." 'Ritamee said, as politely as possible. The two Brutes looked at each other, exchanging rude glares for the Elite and they look back at him as one.

"Weralter." The bulkier Brute growled.

"Patark." The other muttered.

"Thank you." 'Ritamee said, letting his words pass as a rude grumble. He wrote the names in the holographic notepad with his clawed finger and pressed a button on the corner of the screen, which shut it off and it returned to his suit. Weralter and Patark bared their teeth at the Elite, showing their hatred for his kind, instead of returning the favor by flaring his mandibles, 'Ritamee nodded in respect and turned. "You may file out to your cabins. You shall speak with Grievous later." He walked off, leaving the dark room through a pair of sliding doors.

"Why did Tartarus have to sign us to this pathetic group?" Patark asked, followed by a rough grunt. Weralter snorted and stormed off, through the other pair of doors, leaving Patark alone in the dark room.

**Yeah, kinda boring right? Well, you'll get what you want in time my friends. And for the next chapter, you can count on the MC making a scene, and possibly even a Elite vs. Brute fight or something, since 'Hetamee is so paranoid about them, him or 'Ritamee. I look forward to your thougths and opinions like I always do, and I shall be back with another chapter in a week. See ya.**


	9. Chapter 8: Species Smackdown

**I'm back, again, with the next chapter. Thanks to all of you reviewing, I really appreciate it. In this one, I made a few ties to Halo 2, which may give you a new way to play it now, maybe. Hope you like it.**

Chapter 8:

Species Smackdown

_"Careful Chief," _Cortana said as she and the Master Chief slinked past Covenant guards in hopes of finding Grievous unarmed and easy to take out. _"Even if Grievous is unarmed, he will still be a powerful foe, carrying those light sabers around all the time." _

_ "I don't need her to tell me that, I've fought Grievous twice."_ The Master Chief thought, hopeful that Cortana wasn't able to read his thoughts. With the light saber tube in one of his supply pouches, and an assault rifle in his hands, John was ready for a battle alright.

* * *

'Letomee, cautious for 'Hetamee's welfare in a base full of Brutes, for he knew that if a Brute were to angrivate the unstable Elite at this time and moment, 'Hetamee might snap, go insane, and attack him, and the Covenant Major didn't want that to happen to one he looked up. his yellow eyes glanced at 'Hetamee's hand, his clawed fingers wrapped tightly around a plasma sword tube, the Prophets must've assigned him a new one after the Master Chief destroyed his other one. The scarlet-armored Elite led the gold-armored Ship Master past a pair of sliding doors into the common's area, where Covenant were eating and drinking to their heart's content. 

"Sir, you should rest up in here, have a few conversations with fellow comrades, and get something to eat, I think I shall speak with Grievous about your condition. I'll be back to check up on you in a few units." And with his words, 'Letomee left 'Hetamee in the massive chamber. His mandibles clacking nervously, the gold-armored Elite walked cautiously to the food court, maybe eating something and getting a fine drink would get his mind off the Brutes.

* * *

"How is Hular?" Grievous asked, looking out the window of his cabin, 'Ritamee and 'Jemomee stood side-by-side behind him. 

"He is better General, the wound is healing nicely." 'Ritamee said. "And...as for the new recruitments, they seem to be rather aggressive towards your leadership." Grievous scowled under his skull mask.

"I hate Brutes." He muttered.

"And word has come to us from messenger Elites that the Prophets may be favoring Tartarus and his kind over Elites now." 'Jemomee added. Grievous rose from his hunched position and turned to his Elite comrades.

"Tartarus...he's going to get what's coming to him sooner or later." The cyborg growled.

"Yes sir." 'Jemomee replied. The doors behind the Elites opened and 'Letomee walked through, nodding his respects to 'Jemomee and Grievous.

"'Letomee." Grievous said, returning the nod back to him.

"General, it's 'Hetamee, he's in horrible condition. I fear that once a Brute crosses his path, he will loose it." 'Letomee said. 'Jemomee looked at him.

"'Hetamee? No, he is too laid back to do that." He replied. 'Letomee looked at his superior officer.

"Sir, he is shaking, refuses contact with other Covenant, and I nearly had to drag him into the common's area."

"Hmm...that is odd, may I see 'Hetamee?" Grievous asked.

"I will come as well." 'Jemomee added. Grievous walked past 'Ritamee, telling him.

"'Ritamee, stay with Hular until he gets better."

"Yes General."

* * *

'Hetamee tried to relax, but something else was bothering him, he kept getting flashes of himself, only in the legendary Arbiter's armor, with the Demon, acting almost as allies. His shaky fingers tried to grab the food on his plate, but everytime he would pick up the fresh piece of meat, it would fall from his grasp. 

'Letomee, 'Jemomee, and Grievous walked through a pair of sliding doors, now overlooking the chamber atop a staircase. 'Letomee pointed to the food court.

"There he is." The scarlet-armored Elite said, extending a clawed finger at 'Hetamee. "Uh oh..." He muttered, when he saw the pair of Brutes, Waralter and Patark approached the unstable Elite.

* * *

The Master Chief rammed the butt of his assault rifle into the back of an unaware Grunt's head, bringing him down quickly and silently. Checking his surroundings, John figured he was safe for now and continued his way down the hall. He jumped back when a piar of doors slid open and he used the wall beside the doors for cover, yet he managed to steal a peak in the room. He saw as two Covenant he had never seen before began to give a gold-armored Elite a hard time, and that's when he saw him, and his heart skipped a beat. Grievous, along with a gold-armored and a red-armored Elite walked down a flight of stairs, approaching the Brutes. 

_"What's Grievous doing?"_ Cortana asked, the Master Chief thought the same question.

"Stand down Brutes." Grievous boomed, enough that his soldiers, and everyone else, stopped. "He is a superior officer to you." On the other side of the room, watching, with his arms crossed, was Tartarus, waiting for one screw up on either Grievous or 'Hetamee, so he could report them to the Prophets, and have either one of them killed for their actions. Weralter and Patark backed away, though they hated Grievous for his loyalty to the Elites, they had to respect him, or get killed. "Excellent, now if I am see something like this again, you just might wish you didn't do it." Grievous snarled.

"Yes sir." Weralter muttered. Patark glared down on 'Hetamee, and struck his dish with his backhand, the plate shattered on the floor.

"PATARK!" Grievous boomed. He ignited a light saber and stepped forward. "This is a warning!"

_"Hmm..."_ Tartarus thought. _"Can I write up Grievous for this? No, the Prophets would be displeased if I did that."_

"I apologize." Patark said, nodded his head in respect, and turned, shooting a glare at 'Hetamee. Unfortunatly, that was enough for the Elite to finally snap. He jumped up, ignited his plasma sword, and flared his mandibles in frustration.

_"Ha! Assault on another Covenant, I can write 'Hetamee up on that one."_ Tartarus turned and walked towards the Prophet's chamber. 'Hetamee raised his weapon when Grievous brought a hand up.

"No my friend, he is my soldier, I shall punish him for his actions against you. Go get some rest." 'Hetamee, scowling, lowered his weapon, and walked off, 'Letomee ran up to guide him to his cabin. Grievous turned to Patark, but from the corner of his eye, saw a pair of doors open. "Now why are those doors...?" Grievous began, turned his head toward the doors, and froze. He saw as the Master Chief realized he was spotted, and jumped back into the hallway. "YOU!" The cyborg roared and ignited another light saber. "You have to come to your own death!"

_"We've been spotted. Do what you do best chief."_ Cortana said. The Master Chief nodded, turned, and opened fire on Grievous, striking several other Covenant, Patark, and barely missing 'Jemomee as he jumped back. Grievous, like always, spun his hands around, blocking the bullets with his light sabers.

"You have one of my trophies, come and fight me with it." Grievous ordered. The Master Chief, remembering the light saber, and since his assault rifle was out of bullets already, since he wasn't counting on a confrontation like this, dropped his rifle, and pulled out the tube, pressing a button and igniting it. Grievous smiled behind his mask. "You are indeed a very formidable opponent, able to defeat me and take one of my own trophies, but this will end." He said. The Master Chief's hands tightened around the light saber tube.

"You can count on it..."

**No fighting? Again? WHY! Don't worry, next chapter will be like their last fight, nothing but fighting, just wanted to get this one out of the way before the big bam, and again, it won't be the last battle, so you can just sink your teeth into the next chapter. :) And there is a tie-in with Halo 2 to this if you didn't notice, 'Hetamee is the one who will be the Arbiter you know and love from Halo 2! As least in this fic he does. I read somewhere the Arbiter was once a gold-armored Elite, so I figured 'Hetamee would become him. I know that the Arbiter was one Halo 04 and failed there, but that will all be explained later on. Hope you liked it and don't forget to review!**


	10. Chapter 9: One on One

**I'm back, with the chapter you've all been waiting for since the last battle...the next battle! The end is near my friends, so suck in all the violence and action you can, while you can, unless I make a sequel, which is very possible.**

Chapter 9:

One on One

'Jemomee flared his mandibles at the intruder and raised his plasma rifle, but one of Grievous's light sabers sliced through the air with a whiz and sliced the weapon in half. The Elite stumbled back in surprise by the attack.

"No my friend…he is mine." Grievous growled as he and the Master Chief readied for their third battle. He smiled under his mask. "You know Master Chief…not many of my enemies escape so many times like you." John forced a chuckle.

"I didn't 'run away' last time Grievous, I won." The cyborg's golden eyes glared and he leaped through the, spinning head over toe, until he landed with a thud in front of the Spartan. Hoping to get him by surprise, Grievous simply swiped a light saber through the air, only to have it blocked by the Master Chief's weapon. A little shocked by the very good block and timing, Grievous shuddered, but quickly regained his terrifying glare.

"Hmm…I do admire your skill with weapons you do not know of, and your determination to fight me, and not run away." He chuckled. "You knew I would find you, then kill you."

"No…I just wanted to finish…" He grunted as he readied an attack, still in his blocking formation. "THIS!" He boomed and threw his light saber out, causing Grievous to be shot back by the blow. His clawed feet skidding across the tile, the Covenant general slowly came to a halt.

"Soldiers, what are you waiting for? Aid the general!" 'Jemomee barked at the Grunts, Jackals, Brutes, and fellow Elites in the room.

The Master Chief actually felt nervous when he witnessed as dozens of Grunts and Jackals, as well as a handful of Elites and Brutes, raise their weapons at him.

"NO!" Grievous boomed, his metallic voice echoing off the walls of the Covenant base. His spread his two arms out, a light saber in each one. "He is mine, and mine alone." And with that, the cyborg lunged forward with amazing speed, almost being s blur, and with his sabers, formed an 'X' shape, but was blocked by the Master Chief. Blue and green sparks flew all about from the strike, and the two great fighters struggled in an attempt to bring the other down.

The Spartan jumped away, and in a twirl, tried a swinging slice at the general, but with the hum of one of his light sabers, Grievous blocked the attack.

"I shall kill you…and take my time with it…" He muttered.

"Stop talking about it…and do it." The Master Chief growled back. Grievous's gold eyes narrowed as he jumped into the air and latched onto a large crack in the wall with his feet. His held his precious trophies up and turned them off, then putting them back into his cape.

"Grievous what are you doing?" 'Jemomee muttered from the crowd. The cyborg slowly slipped his cloak off and landed onto the ground, gently placing the cape on the ground, before standing to his full height, revealing his frightening figure once more. The Master Chief stayed in a fighting stance with his light saber.

"How would you like to make things a little more…interesting?" Grievous asked. John's head raised a bit, intrigued. "How about a little hand-to-hand battle" He made a sinister chuckle. "My speed, versus your strength?"

"What are you trying…?" The Master Chief started.

"I'm not trying anything. I'm just want my victory to be all the sweeter."

_"Man this guy's conceited." _Cortana replied in John's helmet. The cyborg held his hands out, his robotic, skinny fingers extended and grabbing thin air.

"What do you say…old friend?"

_"Don't do it."_ Cortana warned. The Master Chief, however, did believe in Grievous's words, as in he wouldn't use any weapons, just speed and agility, and he turned off the light saber.

"Now, put it on the floor. I can't trust you in case you pull it out during our battle." Grievous said. John sighed, and dropped the tube onto the floor, which landed with a clink of metal. The Spartan raised his fists in another fighting stance. The general reflected off of the Master Chief's golden visor and the Spartan reflected off of Grievous's burning eyes. Tilting his head, Grievous held his hand out toward the Master Chief and curled them in. "You are as good as mine!" He snarled before jumping onto the wall, and much like a swift spider, crawling up the wall and glaring down on the Master Chief.

_"Chief, try to shake him down. Otherwise he'll probably jump down on us."_ Cortana said. The Master Chief nodded, ran to the wall, and with all the strength his could muster in his hand, punched the concrete, cracking it. He looked up and saw Grievous wasn't affected in the least, but he was interested.

_"Hmm…this may be much more interesting than I had hoped."_ He said. The cyborg smiled behind his mask as his arms separated.

_"Move!"_ Cortana ordered. Running backwards, the Master Chief stopped when he thought he was safe from Grievous's pounce attack. He however, was mistaken, for the general bounded from the wall and came straight for the Spartan. Lower arms extended for the powerful blow while his upper arms were ready to pummel and attack. He however, was also in for a surprise, for as he came within range, he fell prey to the Master Chief's awesomely quickly reflexes and witnessed as his opponent's armored hands grabbed his wrist, and swung him around. Crashing through Covenant spectators who didn't dare interrupt this spectacular fight, Grievous's vision was blurry as all he heard were surprised shouts and howls from Jackals, Grunts and Elites.

Without so much as a grunt, the Master Chief released Grievous's wrist and hurled the cyborg toward the wall he cracked with his fist. Cracking the wall even more, as well as the top of his skull helmet, Grievous felt pure pain for the first time in his confrontations with the Master Chief. Letting out a howl of agony and pain, Grievous pushed himself up against the wall and stumbled several times and regaining his blurry vision until he came back into full focus.

_"Wow…good shot."_ Cortana said. Reaching up and touching the crack in his helmet and quite sure his brain was visible now, Grievous shot the Master Chief not an angry glare, nor a look that told him that he would kill him for what he did, instead, it was a look of mere shock, surprise, and respect. No human the general had ever faced him in such a manner with such honor, determination, and skill. A human with a blaster stood no chance against him, few could hold a fight in a light saber battle, but the idea of hand-to-hand battles with a human, when he himself is a cyborg whose skill cannot be matched by others, simply astonished General Grievous, and deep down, somewhere in the black hole he called a heart, he felt a deep respect for him. With respect, came the desire to conquer him, which he was too sure he could do.

* * *

"Here Sir, rest." 'Letomee said as he motioned 'Hetamee to the bed in his cabin. "You need it." 'Hetamee, too confused with his images of himself as the Arbiter and the Master Chief, didn't reply except for an aggressive shake of the head. Suddenly the sliding door opened, with two grey-armored Elites, followed by Tartarus. 'Letomee and 'Hetamee spun on their hoofed feet to face them. "What is the meaning of this Tartarus?" 'Letomee asked.

"There's the traitor. Take him." Tartarus ordered. The two Elites seized 'Hetamee and walked him outside, leaving the Brute and Elite.

"What is the meaning of this!" 'Letomee asked again. The Brute grunted.

"'Hetamee has committed the crime of assault on another Covenant, and for his failures on Halo 04."

"Failures! 'Hetamee didn't even take a step on Halo 04 soil!" 'Letomee exclaimed. Tartarus chuckled to himself and crossed his arms.

"Yes, but the Prophets do not know this do they?" He unfolded his arms and walked out of the exit, pausing at the middle of the door. He turned, revealing a plasma pistol and shoving it into the Elite's face. "And you aren't going to tell the Prophets, are you?" Wanting to kill the Brute right then and there, 'Letomee's eyes narrowed and his mandibles closed tightly, keeping in his desire to shout at him.

"No." Tartarus grinned.

"Good Elite." He growled, placed the plasma pistol back onto his belt and leaving the scarlet-armored Elite alone in the room.

* * *

Throwing a punch at the Master Chief, Grievous also didn't know of the Spartan's agility in the armor, and missed. As his head turned to his opponent on his long neck, Grievous was given a mighty blow by the Master Chief, straight in the forehead. Stumbling back, the cyborg lost balance and cried out when he landed on the floor with a boom.

_"Okay…so hand-to-hand might've not been the best choice."_ He looked up as the Master Chief hovered over him.

"Now this will end." He growled from behind his emotionless helmet. Thinking quickly, Grievous swung his clawed foot around and threw the Master Chief's feet from out from under him. Jumping to his feet, General Grievous acted quickly as he rammed his clawed foot into the Master Chief's body while he was down and sent the Spartan flying through the air until he smashed into the wall. Covenant cheered and applauded the general as he stood a little higher, proud of his quick strike.

"Will it?" The cyborg asked amusingly. The Master Chief quickly pounced to his feet to face Grievous again, when a scarlet-armored Elite dashed in, breaking up the fight by running up to Grievous and talking to him. The Master Chief was surprised when he heard the Elite speak English.

"General Grievous, 'Hetamee has been arrested by Tartarus's forces." 'Letomee said.

_"Come on, we can handle him another time."_ Cortana said. The Master Chief nodded, despite his lust to destroy Grievous, and made a run for the way he entered Grievous's turf. Grievous, now distracted by 'Letomee's new, felt his eyes grow wide with shock.

"What? When did this happen? And why?" The cyborg asked. Just as 'Letomee opened his mandibles to explain, a plasma grenade flew through the air and attached itself to the Elite's back. "'LETOMEE!" Grievous boomed as he turned the Elite around and tried to pull the grenade off his friend's back, but to no avail. 'Jemomee turned and witnessed a Brute assassin disappear into the shadows.

"Traitor!" He cried and unsheathed his plasma sword. With massive strides, the Elite dashed up the stairs, taking three to four stairs at a time, and chasing down the Brute assassin who ensured 'Letomee's death.

"Grievous, wait…" 'Letomee started when the plasma grenade ignited and the two were blown in separated directions. Grievous was thrown into the wall again, hit in the head again, much more painful this time, and 'Letomee, who lay dead on the ground, Covenant troops surrounding his smoldering body. The general acted quickly to jump to his feet and make his way as quickly as he could to his fallen comrade, a limp in his right leg now. Covenant made room for the general to go through, and Grievous stared down on 'Letomee, his yellow eyes still open and showed with pain, his mandibles were still open as well, revealing his mouth, and the skin and armor around the grenade explosion were black and smoldering. Grievous sighed, and waved to a pair of Elites.

"Take his body, let him rest." His head hung, Grievous hated to see comrades go, as well as friends, and he looked up. "Master Chief, don't think that the death of a friend will slow me down…" He said, turned, and made his way for the exit that the Spartan took to escape. He snatched his cape while on the way out and continued. Grievous knew the Master Chief would return to his ship, and escape, but he wasn't going to let this happen…not at all…

**Kinda makes you want to root for Grievous doesn't it? The final showdown is near, only one will walk away from this battle alive. Don't forget to review my friends, and with that, I'm out.**


	11. Chapter 10: The Final Blows

**Hi everybody, I'm back! The final showdown, the moment you've all been waiting and/or dying to see. Thank you all as usual for reveiwing and keeping this story up and alive, and don't worry, there will be an epilogue to this, to explain all the blanks left in this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 10:

The Final Blows

_"He's coming in close!"_ Cortana warned as the Master Chief made his dash for the star fighter that he came here with. His golden visor sneaked a peek over his shoulder, witnessing Grievous appeared from seemingly nowhere, chasing him as fast as he could, the limp in his leg quite apparent, and with the cloak over him again, it gave him an old look, it almost reminded John of vampire, Nosferatu. Thankfully his old teacher, Deja, had taught his old Spartan allies and himself about old human folklore on days that they finished a lesson early, so he had a few ideas of what people used to believe in and entertain themselves back in the twenty-first century. His mind back to Grievous, the Master Chief turned his head back to the ship when he heard.

"Master Chief, you are _mine_!" He leaped into the air, and John suddenly felt the cyborg crash onto his back. Surprised by the lightness of the general, John tossed Grievous up over his shoulders and into his ship, where he planned to finish him, or die.

_"Chief, what are you doing?"_ Cortana asked. The Master Chief didn't respond, feeling that this grudge must end; the Spartan marched up the ramp and into the ship, which was quite small and cramped. Grievous got to his feet, seeing that he was beside the controls, when he punched a button. John didn't even flinch as the ramp closed up behind him, trapping him with the cyborg. Grievous smiled under his skull helmet.

"Now…we shall finish this!" He cried as he slammed his robotic fist onto another massive button. They both nearly fell as the cruiser roared and fired out into the air, into the blackness of space.

* * *

Boots booming on the tiled floor, 'Jemomee caught sight of a hairy, despicable, and dishonorable Brute as he made a run from his killing of 'Letomee.

"Come here you worm! Let me crush you!" The Elite cried as he gained on the Brute. His plasma sword glowed with a blue hue in the dark hallway, which added an eerie glow to 'Jemomee's glistening gold armor. The Brute turned, to reveal itself as Weralter. The Elite came to a stop, his yellow eyes glaring with an immense hatred at the Brute.

"Good day 'Jemomee…how is 'Letomee?" The Brute asked, a grin on his face. The Elite flared his mandibles in frustration and bellowed.

"You…worthless, backstabbing worm! Your kind does not deserve the right to be seen under the Covenant! You all with be the death of us." Weralter smiled and crossed his arms.

"You maybe." He said mysteriously. That was when the Elite turned with his weapon ready, only to get a blow to his chest and sent reeling down the hall. The plasma sword turned off and returned to a tube in 'Jemomee's weak hand.

"Tartarus…" 'Jemomee growled, lifting his head up to see the Brute, Weralter by his side, with a massive club or hammer of some sort. Tartarus had a smug grin on his face.

"Weralter…set 'Jemomee in an escape pod, we won't be needing to see him again for awhile…"

* * *

"So this is where we are after our battles is it not Master Chief? We are trapped, mortal enemies, in a cramped ship, and only the winner may return home." Grievous said, building the suspense. John nodded.

"You plan to return home, your home?" He asked. Grievous pondered the question, and nodded.

"I shall return to my home world, then my kind can side with the Covenant, making it stronger, and humanity and Jedi alike won't be able to stop us." His golden eyes narrowed. "You see Master Chief, Jedi are the ones who made me like this, a cyborg, they destroyed my traveling vessel along with my body, and the man known as Count Dooku made me into who you see before you." He extended his arms and presented himself.

"Let's just finish this." The Master Chief growled.

"Let's…" Grievous replied before lunging forward, his arms extended strike.

* * *

Hular's eyes opened to find himself in a cot, 'Ritamee hovered over him.

"Ah, you are awake. Grievous will be pleased." 'Ritamee said and nodded. The Grunt sat up and found that his burns had been bandaged up, and they felt much better now. He hopped off and looked up to the massive Elite.

"Where is Lord Grievous?" He asked.

"Well…last I saw of him he went with 'Jemomee and 'Letomee to check up on 'Hetamee, but I'm surprised he hasn't returned to check on you."

As Grievous's robotic arm flew at the Spartan, he was surprised once more by John's swiftness and missed completely. However, his eyes widened when the Master Chief's hand grabbed his wrist, and a fist struck his helmet, right between the eyes. Staggering back a bit, the cyborg's eyes opened with rage and his clawed foot shot out. With a crunch of armor, he struck the Master Chief's chest plate, denting it, and sending the Spartan reeling across the room and hitting the ramp.

Grievous pounced and landed on top of the Master Chief, cracking into his armor with his clawed feet, his hands clutching John's wrists to pin him.

"Well, well, this is certainly the climax I would think." He cyborg said. His hands at the Master Chief's wrists tightened, John's yellow shields gave out, and the armor dented with a crunch. "You have certainly been a worthy opponent my friend. But the galaxy isn't big enough for two great fighters such as us."

"You're right…" The Master Chief muttered as he attempted to toss Grievous away. But because of his worn-out body pushed to the limit, the Spartan was loosing fight fast. Grievous was pushed back a bit, but shot his foot out again, this time on the Master Chief's chest again. With a flicker of the yellow shields, John's last defense died and he cried out in pain when another crunch filled the ship and he felt his armor dig into his chest, this time Grievous's claws were _through_ his armor in into his chest. Feeling his blood flow from the wounds, the Master Chief was just about down fighting, even if he wanted to, he couldn't, his body refused to move now.

_"Well Chief…if you got one of those ideas you always have, this would be a good time to use it." _Cortana said. John gasped when he felt Grievous's claws dig deeper.

"Well my friend, this is the end. Nice fighting you." Grievous's hand shot out, grabbed his opponent, and tossed the Master Chief like a rag doll over the cabin. The Master Chief landed over the controls and seemingly lost hope. "Well, this is a first, for two reasons. I tossed you, the Master Chief, across the cabin, and two, you have lost hope." He stood up straighter, coughed once, and fought off the rest. "This is disappointing, I was hoping for more. I should've let you escape and attack again, that might've been more satisfying."

"Well…here you go." The Master Chief growled as he gathered all the strength he could muster and slammed down on the ramp open button. Grievous's eyes shot open.

"No!" He cried and shot forward. However, the ramp opened slowly and the cyborg was flung from the ship and into the blackness of space. Thanks to bacteria that was placed on his organs, Grievous was able to survive the coldness of space as his arm hot out and a wire-thin cord shot out and latched onto the ship. "You shall not defeat me so easily!" He cried. The Master Chief strapped himself into the seat before space could suck him out, and could even hear the cry from Grievous over the roar of the space vacuum. Reaching into his pack, the Master Chief pulled out his retrieved light saber from before, and ignited it.

Grievous's eyes widened as he witnessed the Master Chief's plan unfold. Fiddling with some sort of controls system, the Spartan watched as the light saber's blade was lowered, and he turned around in his seat. Without so much as a comment, the Master Chief threw the light saber out into space, his plan working perfectly. The cyborg wailed as the light saber sliced his cord and he drifted into space even more.

"Hey Grievous!" The Master Chief cried, reaching for his holster and pulling out a pistol. Though he never thought it would work on the cyborg, he zoomed in on Grievous with it, aimed for the skull-shaped head, and fired. Hitting Grievous between the eyes, the Master Chief watched as the cyborg's squirming movements came to an abrupt halt and he spun slowly end over end, deeper into the darkness of space. The ramp closed after John pushed the button again and turned around in his seat again, finally relaxing.

_"You did it Master Chief, you killed Grievous!" _Cortana cried with joy as she appeared in her holographic image on the podium beside the Spartan. The Master Chief, his armor dented and broken now, as well as some actual wounds to his body, sighed and nearly passed out.

"No…I have this feeling…we'll meet again…"

**Bit abrupt? Want more? Remember, those of you who are wondering what happened to 'Jemomee, 'Hetamee, Hular, Tartarus and the others, that will be done in the epilogue. And it's very, VERY, likely there will be a sequel to this, but I have to play Halo 2 first, which is coming to PC sometime in the future I hear. I thank you all again for being great readers and reviewers, and if you haven't, my other fics are pretty action-packed as well, though may not have the Master Chief or General Grievous, if you're a fan of either Zelda games or Spider-Man, Ganondorf vs. Green Goblin should be for you, or my others. Thank you again and don't forget to review!**


	12. MCvGG Epilogue

**The finale! The last chapter! The...well you get it. To clear something up, the Master Chief will get his upgrade because the MJOLNIR armor he has was practically torn apart by Grievous in the last battle, that's really the only thing not mentioned in this chapter. Hope you like it, and don't forget to reiview!**

Master Chief vs. General Grievous

Epilogue

'Jemomee slammed hard into the back of an escape pod, thanks to Tartarus's powerful throw. Grunting, the Elite glared up at the Tartarus, and the back-stabbing Weralter.

"You will not get away with this Tartarus!" 'Jemomee boomed. "The Prophets will punish you for your actions against the Covenant!" The Brute chuckled as he slung his hammer-like weapon over his shoulder.

"Sure they will." He said, a grin of satisfaction on his face. "And just so you know, I shall quote the High Prophets' words 'The Elites are no longer as powerful and cunning as your kind is Tartarus.'." 'Jemomee flared his mandibles and lunged forward, not before he was knocked back down into the pod when the Brute slammed the door in his face.

"Fire." He ordered. Weralter grunted and pressed a button on a control center. Muffled roars and howls coming from the pod, 'Jemomee's cries suddenly fell silent compared to the roar of the blast that fired his pod up out of the base and to an unknown area. Thinking quickly, 'Jemomee activated some sort of alarm system, which triggered off to all of the Grunts and Elites in his command, which were quite a few. Knowing that his team would rescue him and tell the Prophets the truth, 'Jemomee closed his eyes, wondering what happened to Grievous after the confrontation between him and the Master Chief, did he win? Was he killed in battle? But he had a feeling he would know this in a matter of time, but he still felt regret for 'Letomee, and his hatred towards the Brutes for what they were doing, as well as the Prophets, for believing in such trash from Tartarus.

* * *

Hular and 'Ritamee continued to stare out of the window, the blazing star was gone, and Hular had a great feeling Grievous had lost the battle. He didn't know if Grievous was in space or not, or even if he was alive and walking about the base, but something just told him that his general was gone.

"'Ritamee!" Yui squawked as he dashed toward the cabin, his footsteps could be heard coming closer.

"Yes Yui, what is…?" 'Ritamee started when he heard a plasma rifle blast, then a thump of someone falling to the floor. "Yui? Who's there?" The Elite asked as he walked out of the hall. Hular watched as 'Ritamee's golden eyes widened and a flurry of plasma showered over him, burning all over him until he fell flat on his back to the floor. Hular was about to cry out 'Ritamee's name in anguish, when he heard Patark.

"Let's check in here." He said to another. Thinking quickly, the Grunt looked back and forth in the room and jumped into the closest, the door closed as he cornered himself in there. He heard heavy footsteps in his room, then Tartarus's powerful voice.

"Hmm…this must have just been the Elite's cabin, Weralter, see to it that the blue Elite is disposed of, and all of his data is erased." The Brute said.

"Yes sir." Weralter replied. Hular curled up into a little ball, and knew for sure that Grievous was gone from the base, hopefully not dead, and that now the Brutes were going to kill everyone in his squad, Ruk, Yupitar, and Mikile, they all weren't safe, if not dead. After hearing the Brutes leave, and making sure they weren't ready to pounce, the Grunt made a desperate run for it to his teams' cabins. Waddling like a penguin, Hular checked in Yupitar and Mikile's room first to find them missing. He then ran to Ruk's room, to find the Jackal fiddling with a holographic computer screen. The Jackal looked up.

"Hey Hular, feeling better?" He asked, he had become quite tolerant of Grunts ever since Grievous became his leader. Hular shook his head.

"No time for that, where's Mikile and Yupitar!" He asked. Ruk shrugged.

"I think they went to get something to eat. Why?"

"The Brutes are killing everyone in our squad! 'Ritamee and Yui are dead!" The Grunt exclaimed. Shutting the computer off, the Jackal jumped to his feet and dashed out of the cabin to find the others, of course not forgetting his helmet and putting it on. Hular sighed, for he was already worn out by the run here, now he had to try to keep up with a Jackal's pace. Waddling out, he followed Ruk as well as he could.

* * *

Entering the lobby, Ruk scanned the room for any sign of his Grunt comrades. Hular ran in and bent down to catch his breath.

"Ruk, you know we Grunts aren't meant for running." He said.

"Quiet fatty, help me find Yupitar and Mikile before Tartarus does." Ruk said and jumped down the stairs.

"Hey, this is no time to make fun of my species' disabilities!" Hular shouted at the Jackal. He sighed again and ran down the steps.

"Yupitar! Mikile!" Ruk cried over the loud noise of everyone else. "Where are you?" He turned around and around, looking all over the place, for two orange-armored Grunts. Hular was shoved around in the crowds as he searched out his friends, when an Elite accidentally shoved him into another Grunt; it was none other than Mikile.

"Mikile! We found you!" Hular shouted with joy. "Where's Yupitar?" He asked.

"I think he went back to his room. Why?" Mikile asked.

"Never mind that, Ruk!" Hular cried and waved at the Jackal. Ruk turned and ran over to them.

"Good, you found them, where's Yupitar?" He asked.

"Follow us." Hular said, snatched the confused Mikile by the arm, and ran for Yupitar's room again.

* * *

Taking the lead again, Ruk turned the corner of the hallway, right where Yupitar should be, when he saw Weralter, Patark, and Tartarus, all trying to open the Grunts door. Weralter was holding Tartarus's massive hammer. With a flick of his wrist, a greenish-yellow shield sprang to life and the Jackal reached for the plasma pistol in its holster when Patark looked over his shoulder. 

"Tartarus, it's Grievous's other Jackal!" He boomed. Tartarus looked at Ruk, and couldn't help but chuckle at the Covenant's futile attempt to fight them. Charging the shot up, the plasma pistol began to shake in Ruk's small hand with his bony fingers wrapped around its trigger as he aimed from out of the small open patch to the side. As the Brutes laughed, he fired. The blast was enough to send Patark on his back, burn marks on his visible skin and the hair on his shoulders torched.

Hular and Mikile's eyes widened at the move, and looked at each other, then back to their companion. Tartarus, his eyes still locked onto Ruk, said over his shoulder to Weralter.

"Get the Grunt." He ordered.

"Yes sir." The Brute said, smashed the door down, and stormed in. Yupitar's cries flooded out from the cabin as the Brute carried him out and slammed him up against the wall, watching the Grunt slide down the wall, shaking at the sight of him and Tartarus.

"Go ahead, fire." Tartarus said to Ruk.

"Just give us Yupitar!" The Jackal snapped. "What did we do?" Tartarus popped his neck.

"General Grievous has gone missing; we must dispose of his troops now." The Grunts and Jackal wondered how that was an excuse for killing their own allies. Tartarus reached his hand out and Weralter dropped the massive hammer weapon into it. Letting loose a battle cry, the Brute chieftain raised the shimmering weapon up, and smashing the hammer into the ground, where a shockwave unleashed chaos for everyone but the Brutes. Yupitar was thrown heavenward by the shock, and when the shockwave came to Ruk, it disabled his shield and sent him flying through the air and hitting the wall with tremendous force. The Jackal slid down, not even strong enough to bring his head up. Luckily Hular and Mikile were behind the corner of the hall, the shock didn't affect them in any way. After they heard laughs and taunts from the Brutes, the two Grunts rushed over to Ruk to see if he was still alive, thankfully he was, but there was no way he could fight.

Hular raised a plasma pistol, and Mikile brought up a needler. The Brutes still smiled at them, when Patark finally got up, and kicked Yupitar while he struggled to get up, sending the Grunt through the air again and striking the wall.

"May I kill it sir?" He asked. Tartarus slung his weapon over his shoulder, and grunted. The Brute chieftain handed Patark the hammer and watched as the Brute cried out and ran for the Grunt, who was huddled up and accepted his death. When a flurry of blue-white plasma struck Patark, and thanks the attack Ruk made to weaken him, brought the tired Brute down. Weralter and Patark turned and nearly jumped.

"Hey, you forgot something in 'Hetamee's room!" 'Letomee cried as he shot his right arm out and a plasma sword flashed into existence. The Elite's black, reptilian hide was now burnt badly, and his scarlet-colored armor was scorched with black streaks now. Weralter couldn't believe it, as did Tartarus, he witnessed the Elite get killed by a plasma grenade, but cursed at himself when he remembered that an Elite's shields sometimes cushioned the blast, he must've just got 'Letomee to pass out. Yupitar jumped to his feet and ran over to 'Letomee, hiding behind him from the Brutes. Tartarus looked at Weralter.

"What are you waiting for? Tear him apart." And with his words, the Brute howled and ran at the Elite, who stood firm with a plasma rifle and a plasma sword at the ready. Suddenly the Brute halted, and looked off behind 'Letomee. A flood of Elites and Grunts ran in, and continued towards the ship dock. "You there, what are you doing?" Tartarus asked to an Elite, who like the others, was oblivious of what just happened in the room. The Elite stopped and looked at the Brute.

"We just received a distress call from 'Jemomee, we're going there now to retrieve him." And with that, he ran off. Tartarus growled, but realized that he could not interfere with the mission, or he surely would be caught. Weralter turned back to 'Letomee, only to fall prey to his attack as the Elite used his plasma rifle like a club and struck him across the face. Stunned, and with a ringing in his ears, the Brute could never stop 'Letomee as he plunged the wicked plasma blade deep into the Brute's stomach, and its sharp tip popping out of his back. Weralter cried out, and 'Letomee lashed out with his booted foot and kicked him off of his plasma sword. Patark stumbled to his feet, now with even more burns in his skin, when he spotted Weralter's dead body before 'Letomee.

"Hmm…you put up a good fight Elite, come Patark." Tartarus said, turned, and walked off.

"But…sir…" Patark began.

"Now!" The Brute chieftain boomed. Patark backed away from 'Letomee, and took off in a sprint after his leader, and walking once he caught up.

"What of the body?" Yupitar asked. 'Letomee didn't answer; he turned the plasma sword off and put it away, and walked to Ruk and the others. With a grunt, he flung the unconscious Jackal over his shoulder and turned to the three Grunts.

"Where has Grievous gone to?" He asked. The Grunts looked around to one another, looked back to the Elite, and shrugged. "Well, then we must find him." And with those words, he strode off to the common's area.

"Wait!" Hular said. 'Letomee paused and turned around, to face him. "I…I don't know why, but I have this feeling that Grievous went after the Demon in his ship, and he's in space now." 'Letomee had already checked the common's area, when he awoke, just about to be carried off by Elite guards, when he noticed Grievous chase the Master Chief away.

"Very well, come along." The Elite said. "Hurry." His massive strides were too much for the three Grunts, who huffed and wheezed for methane down the halls to the shipping dock.

* * *

Somehow 'Jemomee had landed onto one of the massive chunks of Halo 04 that floated through space after it was destroyed. Weak, beaten to a pulp by the rocking from the crash, the Elite looked up to see a Covenant cruiser coming to his aid, which made him grin underneath his mandibles. Now he could tell the Prophets of Tartarus's intentions. Halo 04 was a wreck now, the ground and soil dead, nothing but dust and dirt were remained on the ground now, and withered trees, if you could call them that. Dark clouds hovered over him now, and the Covenant cruiser continued towards him.

He continued to look around; he was in the middle of some sort of shrine of some sort, his pod buried in a crater at the center of it. The massive gas planet Threshold was still visible overhead. That's when he heard a voice, not human, not Covenant, electronic, it wasn't Grievous either. He turned and spied a round orb floating in the air; its only apparent eye was a glass camera of some sort in the center.

"Hello." The creation of the Forerunners said, in a polite manner. "I am 343 Guilty Spark, or the Monitor of this Installation." 'Jemomee stared at the Monitor, then looked over his shoulder to spy the cruiser, now it had landed, and his troops approaching him.

"Well…Monitor," The Elite said, looking at Guilty Spark again. "Look's like I must go." He turned to leave but Guilty Spark shot out in front of him and stopped him.

"Please wait, could you help me with a task? It's a very important task." 'Jemomee smiled at the Monitor's attempt to keep him, and crossed his arms.

"Sure Monitor, what can my troops and I do to help you?" He asked.

"Will you assist me in collecting a very important item, the Index, and activate it into the nearest Halo Installation?" Guilty Spark asked. 'Jemomee cocked his head.

"Why?"

"Oh, to dispose of the Flood of course." The Monitor replied.

"How will this Index kill the Flood?" The Elite asked next.

"Oh, it is quite simple." Guilty Spark said, before laughing aloud to himself for his superior intelligence.

* * *

'Hetamee sat quietly behind a shield of plasma in his prison cell. Tartarus and Patark appeared at the shield, glaring at the Elite.

"Your friends killed one of my men." Tartarus growled. "You will pay dearly…" 'Hetamee glanced up at the Brute chieftain, fire burning in his eyes.

"I am the Ship Master; the Prophets will not punish me for the Halo 04 incident." He replied calmly. Tartarus grinned and grunted.

"I have told them that you in charge of holding the human ship that destroyed Halo 04, and failed, therefore you _will_ be punished, and to top it off, you assaulted another Covenant so…" He smiled, turned on his heel, and walked off. Patark, giving 'Hetamee one last snarl, turned and followed his leader.

* * *

Stealing a Covenant cruiser, 'Letomee and the others sought to find Grievous. Ruk had been put into a chair and fell unconscious, while the others searched the radar, or at least the Covenant's version of radar, through space for any signatures that might be somewhat Grievous-ish. 'Letomee manned the controls, and glanced over to Hular, who constantly waddled from one radar panel to another; it was obvious that he wanted desperately to find his general.

"It's alright, we'll find him." The Elite said reassuringly. "Go get some rest. Mikile can man the radar for awhile." Hular looked over to 'Letomee, hesitated to speak, but nothing came out, instead he nodded and slowly waddled to the back of the cruiser, where Ruk was resting. The other two Grunts went back and forth at the radar, when Yupitar suddenly screamed.

"Something's out there!" Mikile scrambled over to see it, and nodded to 'Letomee and said.

"Let's go find it."

* * *

Grievous's metallic voice made an odd grunt as his eyes slowly opened, to find a bright light before him, just like when the Covenant first found him.

_"That's it…I'm dead…"_ He thought. But as his eyes opened a little more, he noticed it wasn't the same Covenant health area that he first awoke in, it was a cruiser.

"Good to see you General." He heard 'Letomee's low voice say. Knowing for sure he was dead now, Grievous sat up, and saw his old friend, now with burn marks and his armor black from the plasma blast.

"'Letomee…are we dead?" He asked. 'Letomee grinned and shook his head.

"No General, you are with us…your team, or at least what's left of it." Grievous's legs swung over the edge of the table and his feet rested on the floor, he looked up to the Elite.

"What happened?" He asked. It was now that he reached up and touched his forehead, it was perfectly fine now.

"We retrieved the bullet, and the wound seemed to heal itself, but we did put some filler on the hole in your helmet." 'Letomee began. "But…'Ritamee and Yui, Tartarus's forces killed them." Grievous's eyes widened a bit.

"And of 'Jemomee?" He asked.

"Tartarus shot him into space, but he somehow made a distress call, Covenant Grunts and Elites were going to retrieve him last we saw them. We shall remain in hiding until 'Jemomee settles things with the Prophets, and the Brutes are removed permanently." Grievous nodded and rose to his full height. "Your cloak General." The Elite said and handed Grievous his cape. Wrapping it around his neck and the rest drooping down to his feet, Grievous hunched down, to his frightening, Nosferatu-like form, and walked out of the resting room, 'Letomee following his footsteps.

The cyborg walked out into the control room, where he could see into the darkness of space, dotted with white stars. He looked at 'Letomee.

"Where are the others?" He asked. 'Letomee clacked his mandibles and nodded his head toward the back of the ship.

"Resting sir, they fought well today." Grievous nodded.

"Good." He turned and walked toward the window, where he stared out into the blackness of space, thinking about his battle, and like his confrontation with Obi-wan, thinking about how he could've done it differently. He thought about all that made him into who he was, confrontations with Obi-wan, friendship with Jango Fett, and raising little Boba Fett for some two years, and now, the Master Chief had become a major role in his life, and he still had a great respect for the Spartan, along with a bitter hatred. 'Letomee joined him by his side.

"Sir…what has become of the Master Chief?" The Elite asked.

"He fought well…and I hope we meet again someday…for I shall win next time." Grievous said as his hand formed a fist and tightened with fury. "We _will_ meet again!"

**So that is it, the great but very cliche saying from the villain 'We will meet again!' but who cares right? It's Grievous! Anyhow, for any of you who haven't gotten anything from this, Grievous and his team go into hiding while Halo2 is going on, that's why he isn't there, 'Hetamee turns into the Arbiter, I've already said that, and one more surprise, if you didn't get it, 'Jemomee, the Elite you met before all the others, shall become the Heretic Leader! The traitor who, with the help of Guilty Spark, learned of Halo's true purpose and with his team of Elites and Grunts, wants to stop Halo, I think, I just read a bio on the Heretic Leader and that's the idea I got from him. Well anyway, I'd love to see some input from all of you who read this, whether you liked it or you hated it, and just remember, THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! And with that, I'm out.**


End file.
